Mkyi
by Elizabeth Knight
Summary: Trunks and his family have moved from the planet earh that has slipped beyond the pale of redeption, to help the humans take over the habilitable planet Mkyi. Only the natives aren't taking it so well, and the war between them is beginning to wear thin
1. The Raid

This is my disclaimer to all the Dragon Ball Z characters and the saiyan race. Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, ChiChi, Bra, Bulma, and Videl are all Dragon Ball Z Characters from the cartoons.

Mkyi

Elizabeth Knight

The Raid #1

Mkyi

A mist rose off the hotspring and the face in the water looked clouded and distorted. Brazen red hair framed a small face with wide golden eyes that staired unseeingly into the misty blue water. A night breeze blew her hair this way and that. The weather on Mkyi was unusually dry this time of year. Since the earthlings and saiyans moved to Mkyi with their destructive machines the climate had slowly started changing. Cities popped up where lush green vallies had once been. There were bare fields of nothing but strange imported plants where there used to grow fields of flowers. Zantha closed her eyes and spread her arms concentrating on the form she wanted and within moments the dark bat like wings unfurled and her tail whipped around her ancles. When her long lashes fluttered upward the cat like eyes that peered out were molten gold with dark amber flecks in them. They went to fight the enemy this night, to take back their homeland. There would be many destroyed, but there weren't many of her kind left anyway. This was the last stand of the desperate. Zantha climbed the nearest tree with ease. Unsheathing her claws she dug them deeper into a smaller limb near the top. She climbed out as far as she could on the limb and then jumped forward. She fell only a few inches before her wings filled with suficient air to carry her forward. She flew with great speed and rejoined her kind quickly. The first city wasn't far.

*********************

Trunks looked out over the landscape from the tower. He'd just taken to his post when the first signs of trouble began to creep in around them. The first signs of an attack was an unlikely mist that began to blow in. It was the natives defense. How could you fight something you couldn't see? The saiyans were by far stronger, but the creature looked exactly alike and most had different powers, so you never knew. Some could hypnotize, some were telepathic, some were changlings, and so forth. The list went on and on. Some had wings and tails and others big paws and animalistic faces of what could be assorted cats, dogs, or bears of any kind. The changlings were by far the most dangerous, because they could look just like humans or saiyans. As the warning sirens to take cover started going off , Trunks wondered what all they'd be facing this evening. As Trunks turned around, he saw his father flying toward him already powered up for the on coming flight.

"That will make you an easy target. How many are there?" Trunks ask once his father landed.

"We're not sure. Goten said their were flyers in the group this time so we're all needed for an airial attack as well as the ground forces." Vegeta frowned.

All they had done sice leaving earth was fight aliens, but Trunks knew his father relished in it. As for himself, it was all becoming old. Before Trunks had a chance to power up a figure flew through the tower taking Vegeta out the other side. It was so quick and out of no where Trunks was momentarily stunned. 

"_____!"he heard Vegeta yell, and when Trunks looked he could see the alien sink her fangs into his neck to hold him in place and grab both his hands. As Vegeta's power transferred to the beast on his back, Trunks flew into action. They hadn't sensed her coming. Trunks shot the cross bow on his arm, but she was quicker, dodging to the side. The arrow caught her in the shoulder and she dropped a drained Vegeta. Trunks altered his course to catch his father before he fell on the spiked fence below. Trunks took the sack of sensu beans from his belt and opened it to give one to his father. Vegeta ate it quickly and then powered up again. Trunks handed him the cross bow that had fallen off his arm. Their power blasts and ki's didn't always work on the enamy because they absorbed the power of the blasts and could send them back. In cases like this their powers were useless and they had to resort to premative weapons that would pierce the enamy's soft flesh.

"After her!" Vegeta yelled at him as he took off in the same direction as the beast. A moments confusion over came Trunks as a lazer blast from the ground streaked in front of him. He looked around him but Vegeta was gone somewhere in the direction of the bell tower. Trunks took off in that direction too. He crawled into the window and heard the scuffle on the other side of the roof. Heading that way he passed under a large bell and bearly had time to look up before a flash of red hair blinded him.

**************************

Taking him to the ground, Zantha tried to use him as a shield against the hard wood floor that was racing up to meet them. She hadn't ment to fall on him. She'd hidden in the bell, but couldn't keep her grip on the slick metal. Kyle had taken care of the one that had followed her, but this one had followed too. She growled as she rolled off of him and lept out the nearest window. She almost fell, not realy having the strength to fly. She'd lost too much blood already. She had to find a hiding spot away from the fighting. There was a building up ahead and a glass window. She turned and whipped the end of her tail twords it and fell through the opening the glass shattered from it's window pain. She landed on her shoulder and rolled. She vagely heard a woman shriek and a child cry. She lifted herself upon one elbow and looked at them. The two women would almost be identical twins if it wasn't for the obvious fact of their different ages. They had pale blue hair and blue eyes. The woman held a small bundle in her arms with a black tail snaked around her wrist. 

"Zantha!" 

As she looked over her shoulder seh saw Kyle in the window. He crawled in and gathered her up in his arms. Kyle through a surprized look over her head at one of the women in the room but then turned and crawled back out the window to the ground. He dashed for the trees at the far end of the city. Zantha closed her eyes and shifted into a less burdensom form. Kyle set her on her feet and shifted as they ran. 

*****************

If the two cats made it into the jungle they'd lose them for sure. Vegeta kept his eyes on the tiger next to the panther. Although wounded she was progressing rapidly. The trees would hinder his flight so he made his way to a clearing just beyond the first string of trees. Trunks followed on his heals and when they landed they stayed absolutely silent. Chanses were they wouldn't find the two unless they could find her blood trail. Trunks walked toward the edge of the trees to one side figuring that they would have stayed in the trees rather than dash across the clearing where they might be seen. He didn't have to venture far in to find the trail of bright blue blood he was looking for. It was the same as that which was smeared all over his chest plate. When she'd crashed into him he'd noticed the arrow pertruding from the shoulder that had connected with his chest. She was the same one he'd shot. Vegeta was just a head of him, having found the trail himself. His father hadn't lost a battle to any alien since they'd arrived and Trunks knew he didn't intend to lose this one either. It was a pride thing.

*****************

It was almost dawn when they reached the rocky out cropping that was burried deep in the jungle. Vegeta was heading up the side of it looking for any sign of the alien's passing. Half an hour ago they'd lost the trail. The two must have stopped to bandage the wound quickly or else they would have found her lifeless body by now. The aliens tended to be free bleeders on occasion and considering how minor the shoulder wound and how much blood there had been he was surprised she wasn't dead yet. Vegeta was only a few feet away when Trunks heard something rushing off in the opposite direction.

"Dad over there." Trunks pointed up over the ridge where the sound was coming from. Vegeta flew up over the ledge and took off in that direction. Trunks was about to follow when he caught sight of a strange imprint in the ground and upon further study noticed a blood stain and a feather from his arrow. When he looked around he found tracks leading upward. Silently he followed them to a small opening he hadn't noticed before. Trunks ducked down and inside the small cave. He saw her instantly because of the red hair. He quickened his step over to her. Bending down he grabbed her shoulder and rolled her onto her back. Molten gold colored eyes fluttered open, glazed over as if with fever. Her head lolled back over his arm and her mouth fell open to reveal sharp fangs. Her hair was slicked back from sweat and her skin was burning. Trunks glanced at the festering wound with the arrow still pertruding out of it. He'd hit her further into her chest than he'd originally thought. She moaned softly and he heard a voice calling a name. 

*Kyle? Kyle help me.*

It was soft and light. Seductive and fading quickly. Trunks looked up at her face and then around the cave, but they were alone and she hadn't moved her mouth.

*Kyle hurry.*the voice whispered.

Trunks layed her down and reached for the arrow. He broke off the feather end and pushed the point the rest of the way through her shoulder. Since it had entered at an angle it exited just right above her shoulder blade. In an instant he felt something sharp piercing his upper arm. He swung his arm around throwing her back. Her cat eyes flashed with pain and anger. Trunks grasp the gaping wound on his arm and glaired at her. She was hideous looking, cowering there in the corner, and hissing to keep him at bay. A snarl slashed across her face, but she didn't make to attack her.

*******************

Zantha awoke from her nightmare with a fierce pain ripping through her chest. She tried to clear her view and when hse did she saw the lavender haired saiyan she'd faught. The pain ripped at her insides and she was sure he was killing her. She had to get away. Using all her strength, she raised up and latched onto the arm nearest her face. He imediately turned, and she went flying back to pull her body closer to her. He sat there just stairing at her for a few moments and grasping his arm. Zantha staired back still growling. He had eyes like she'd never seen before. They were ice blue, but seemed to blaze as if they were on fire. He had full lips and nicely defined cheek bones. His long lavender hair fell forward over his brow and shoulders as he looked back at his wound. She cocked her head to one side and surveyed it as well. It wasn't as bad as it looked. It had ripped his skin since he'd pulled back, but it would heal quickly. It might leave a scar. When she raised her eyes to his face he was stairing at her shoulder. For the first time she glanced at it and noticed the arrow had been practically removed. Most of it was sticking out her back, but the other end lay at her feet. Her arm just hung hung limp at her side. In a split second she was lying face down with his knee pressed between her wings and shoulder blades. She struggled but couldn't dislodge him.

******************

Trunks glanced at the wound on his arm and figured it wasn't more that a mere scratch. Her wound had however begun to bleed again. If it didn't get stopped soon it would be too late to do anything. He glanced at her face to decern if he would be able to catch her off guard, but her head hung to one side studying his wound. Without such an ugly scowl on her face she had rather exotic features. When she looked up he thought NOW! Leaping forward he pulled her down in front of him and grabbed the arrow. It only took a second to finish pulling it through. He glanced down but she had passed out from the pain. He stuffed moss into the wound to staunch the bleeding and layed her back on the floor. If she lived it would be a miricle. 

"Trunks!" Vegeta called his name. It sounded from somewhere above him. Giving the alien a last glance over his shoulder he headed for the entrance. 

"Wait!" came a week reply from behind him. He stopped and listened. There was silence for a few moments. He shook his head as if to shake off the thought and started away before she spoke again. "Thank you." she whispered. He looked back and saw the out stretched hand she'd managed to move. There was a strangely shaped object in her hand on a leather string. Reaching down he picked it up and as he heard the footsteps right outside the entrance he rushed forward. Vegeta was just about to poke his head in when Trunks emerged right in from of him. 

"Did you find anything?" Trunks hastily asked blocking the enterance way. 

"No. I lost the trail....and you I might add. What have you been doing?"

"I saw an opening up here and decided to investigate it."

"What was in it?"

Trunks fingered the strange object in his pocket. He thought he heard a sigh and then....

*Please.* He imediately began talking to cover up the sound. "Nothing. I found nothing there."

"Well, we'll find them again sometime, and when I do...." he let the sentence trail away.

*******************

Zantha opened her eyes slowly as seh felt the gentle fingers prodding her wound. She was still in the cave but now Kyle was back, and he'd brought the council and Abigail, the healer, with him. 

"You can imagine our surprize, Zantha, that your still alive." White Fang congratulated. "It must have taken a great deal of strength to pull that arrow out of your shoulder."

Zantha's mind whirled as she tried to grasp the implications in his voice, but her head was throbbing in pain. Something he'd said didn't quite sound right. Zantha shook her head and looked at all of them. Some looked curious and others suspicious. "I didn't pull the arrow out." she stated plainly.

White Fang came to crouch in front of her. "Then who did?" he ask quietly. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. This was a test. She knew it, but a test of what? Her loyalty? Her honesty perhaps? "A saiyan pulled it out."

"She's telling the truth. Only one followed me and I watched the other leave." Kyle informed them quietly from the back of the cavern.

"Why do you think he would do such a thing?" White Fang ask her.

Zantha shrugged as they staired at one another. He was an unusual looking ware wolf with one teal colored eye. He usually wore an eye patch but not today. They staired at one another for a second longer before he spoke.

******************* 


	2. Into the City

Into The City

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 2

Trunks rolled over in his massive four poster bed, and cracked open one eye to look at out the window. The sun still wasn't up quite yet but looking at the lightening sky it would be soon. It was too early to get up. He rolled back over on his other side and closed his eyes again. A haunting image rose in his muddled mind smiling at him. An image of bright red hair and molten gold eyes. The raid had been three days ago, but things were still in chaos around the city. The exotic native was likewise wrecking havock in his mind. He'd asked himself time and again why he' d saved her life, but had refused to delve to deep to answer it. He hadn't told anyone, and he didn't exspect to run into her again either. 

A quiet knock sounded on his door before he heard his mother's voice. "Breakfast is ready, and Goten is down stairs. His father is going hunting with a few of the others to replenish the city's food supplies. He wants to know if you're going with them." she informed him.

Trunks sook his head to indicate his answer to her. She quietly reclosed his bedroom door and went back downstairs. "He says not today." she told the young man she'd looked at like a son of her own. Goten gave her his devistating smile.

"That's ok, Bulma. I'll see him later." he shrugged and left the house. It didn't take him long to catch up with the others. The had just reached the edge of the city when he caught sight of a flash of red hair, and then a form stumbling out of the trees. "Hey Dad!" he called to Goku, when he turned to look at Goten, he said, "Down there." pointing to the still figure on the ground. Goten was the first to touch down next to the figure. She looked up at him, gasp, and scrambled away from him. "It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." Goten murmured, holding a hand out to her.

She looked at his hand for a moment then took it. He helped her up to her feet, and smiled "My City....!" she gasp. "They destroyed it. Almost everything. We need help." she recited the speech she'd prepaired the night before, but the fear was real. At least neither of the saiyans who'd hunted her were in the group.

Goku stepped forward from the group to ask her, "When did this happen?"

"A few nights ago." she answered with a slight tremble in her voice.

"We haven't heard anything about another attack." one of the others said.

"Of course we haven't. If they attacked both cities at the same time it would take several days to get anywhere." Goten said.

Zantha nodded her head. "I tried to get here as quickly as possible. We realy need help."

Goku laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. You're here now, and we'll find a few men to go to your city to help the survivors."

"Thank you." she whispered.

He nodded his acceptance. "You'll need a place to stay, and I'm sure you're hungry and tiered from your journey. Goten, take her to ChiChi for now."

"Yes sir." Goten answered, coming forward to pick her up. Zantha scrambled backward from him, unsure of his intent. "No. It's ok." he told her. "We're gonna fly there. Trust me." Zantha looked at him wearily but let him pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he took off. It was strange having to depend on someone else to fly her around. Goten flashed her another smile. It didn't take long for him to come to a house and land on the ground. Zantha wasn't sure where she was. Most of the houses looked alike being either rock or log. Goten set her on her feet and led her into the house. She saw a short woman standing in a room with her back to them. 

"Mom!" Goten called to her. She turned around, and her eyes widened at the sight of Zantha.

"Oh you poor dear! Where did you come from?" 

"Her city was hit the same night as ours. She came for help."

"That was three days ago. How horrible! You must be so tiered. And hungry! Come in, come in. Make yourself at home."

Goten smiled at her. "My mom will take care of you. Just relax." He was gone the next moment, back out the door. 

Ten minutes later, Zantha was up to her chin in warm, bubbly water. It was relaxing to her cramped muscles. ChiChi had changed the soiled bandage on her shoulder, fretting over her the whole time. She had barely left when a sound came from the front of the house. Ding Dong. Zantha listened to ChiChi greet the person.

"Yes, yes, come in Trunks. I'll go get your jacket from the spare room." she was saying.

"Thanks a lot." a male voice drifted down the hallway. Zantha's ears perked up. It couldn't be....but she recognized that voice. Zantha stood up on shaking legs. Surely not...she pleaded. Don't let it be. She gingerly glanced around the door jam and her mouth fell open . It was! It was him! He was _here_! Why? He looked up at her, and Zantha dashed back around into the bathroom.

*****************

Trunks frowned, rubbed his eyes , and looked again, but the doorway was empty. He was going crazy seeing her every time he closed his eyes, and now even when he was awake it seemed. Trunks had been headed toward the bathroom when ChiChi came back down the stairs and handed him his jacket. He smiled and thanked her before leaving.

Later on that day Trunks and Vegeta were walking down the street when they both saw a red head. They chased her down the street and cornered her in the alley. Trunks took one exit and Vegeta met her at the other end of the alley. Trunks watched his father grab the girl's arm and force her face up to look at him. He stared at her for a long time, then letting her go, shook his head at Trunks. Of corse it wasn't her. What would she be doing in the city? 

*****************

Exploring!! 

Zantha ran into the nearest store and collapsed against the wall. When she'd seen them, she'd immediately took off. When the black-haired one caught her, she thought she was gonna shift from fear. Only a fierce will to live had allowed her to reason that in her present form he probably wouldn't recognize her. She'd been right. He hadn't recognized her. Next time she decided to go exploring she'd bring along the human ChiChi. Zantha turned and looked back out the door at the two who were just passing. What had ChiChi said his name was this morning? The lavender haired one with the jacket had been.........*Trunks!*

***************

He stopped dead in his tracks, his head whipping around to look first one way then the other. He even turned around and headed for the shop, but the one with him stopped him. 

"What is it, Trunks?"

"I thought I heard....." he looked around and then up in the air. He shook his head, and said, "Never mind."

************** 

Zantha exhaled the breath she'd been holding. Surely he hadn't heard her.

"That was a close call." said a woman behind her. She had short black hair, and large slanted eyes. "You'll have to be more careful if you're going to survive here. Saiyans are telepathic when they chose to use the ability."

"Who are you?" Zantha ask watching her suspiciously. 

"I'm one of you. My name is Michelle and I'm a ware panther." The woman pushed a lock of black hair behind one long pointy ear. Her fingers were exstreamly long, and when she reached up to touch her eye she slid something away from it's center revealing the thin line down it's center. "They're called contacts. The council issues them to those of us who can't shape shift. Now I can pass as a saiyan. I take it you're supposed to be human. Not bad, I guess. You may want to keep those ears covered though. Human's ears are usually much smaller and slightly shell shaped."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. My name's Zantha."

"What's your aileous?"

"Aileous"

"The fake name you're using that the humans are supposed to call you? Like an undercover name or such."

"I don't have one."

"Oh boy. You probably need to choose one, don't you think?"

"Like what?"

"Well....Let's see here. How about Deirdre? When anyone asks you your name always tell them Deirdre. Learn to answer to it too."

"I'll try to remember."

"Who's your target?"

"Target?"

"The one you're supposed to be observing and gaining information from."

"Oh. The light haired one that just passed by."

"Trunks?" she asked in disbelief. "Vegeta's son, Trunks?" Zantha nodded her head. "Where are you staying?"

"With the human ChiChi."

Michelle gave a hysterical laugh. "Goku's wife ChiChi? You'd best watch yourself much more closely. You're gonna be surrounded by saiyans and they can sense our kind much easier than the humans. It's getting late and you'll no doubt be missed at their house. You'd probably better be going."

Zantha nodded her head and darted out the door. Zantha hadn't gotten far when someone grabbed her shoulder. She jumped and almost fell turning around to face her attacker.

"Woah. Easy there."

"You scared me." seh told the young man she'd met this morning.

Goten smiled. "You're a little jumpy, hu? I thought maybe you'd lost your way. ChiChi said you've been out all day, and supper is almost ready."

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

"No need. It's really easy to lose your way in a new city. Can I walk you back to the house? I'm sure you could find some use for me."

"You'd be a great help." she answered, giving him a genuine smile for the first time. For a few moments he just looked at her, and she immediately quit. "Is something wrong?"

"No." he shook his head smiling again. "It's just that's the first time I've seen you smile. You have a beautiful smile." Zantha flushed scarlet under his gaze, and he laughed taking her hand and lead her back to the house. 


	3. Dinner

Dinner

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 3

  
  


Supper was an interesting occasion. ChiChi greeted her husband and older son warmly when they came home. She also had guests over to introduce to Zantha. Zantha's shock came when she recognized the almost identical blue haired women from the raid. 

"Bulma and Bra, this is......is.....Oh dear. I never did get your name sweetheart."

Zantha racked her mind for the name Michelle had given her. "Umm Deirdre."

"Deirdre this is Bulma and her daughter Bra. The baby is her youngest son, Troah"

"ChiChi has been regaling us all afternoon with your adventure. It's nice to finally meet you. Perhaps you'll be able to give us you're account." Bulma greeted. "I wish my husband and oldest son could come but they just had to report to their posts."

"Well I for one am thankful Trunks had to be on duty this evening. Your son seems to have a tendency to captivate all feminine attention when he's in their vicinity." Goten said, coming up behind Zantha. Zantha immediately began choking on her own breath. Trunks was Bulma's oldest son? Zantha lurched forward as Goten slapped her on the back. 

"That's not very sporting of you, Goten. You say some of the awfulest things about your best friend that I've ever heard." Bulma chided.

"Only the things that are true, dear Bulma." Goten laughed.

Best friend?! Goten's best friend was Trunks? This was getting worse by the moment. Zantha's knees buckled and she was on her way down. Goten dashed forward and swept her up into his arms. "Deirdre? Are you ok?"

"Oh poor dear!" ChiChi cried rushing to them. "She must be faint. She hasn't had anything to eat since this morning. Goten, bring her into the kitchen so we can feed the poor child." Goten carried her to a chair on the other side of his own and set her down in it.

"Are you comfortable?" he ask her. Zantha smiled at him and nodded her head.

Zantha answered all their questions as best she could, then sat back and enjoyed them laugh at one another. Later in the evening a pretty woman, Videl, showed up. She was Gohan's mate and seemed nice enough. Watching these humans, it was hard to see why they were such horrid enemies of her people. But they were and under no circumstances could she forget that. It would seem that rubbing elbows with these people could be very dangerous.

By the time dinner was over, Zantha was exhausted. ChiChi showed her to a "spare room", whatever that was. Zantha entered a nice, cozy room with a large bed of "feather" mattress, and a "nightstand" with a lamp. There was a nice candelabra with decorative candles in it next to the lamp and a few chairs here and there. ChiChi had handed her what she called a "nightgown" and then left. Zantha looked at the long soft garment and thought it unusual to have to sleep in your cloths. Seh shrugged her shoulders and tossed it on a chair next to the bed. Seh stripped out of her day garments and climbed under the blankets, enjoying the feel of a comfortable bed for the first time. It was much better than sleeping on the ground or even a bed of pine needles in a warm cave. She was fast asleep in moments.

**************** 

Zantha's eyes flew open as she lay in bed silently watching the window slide upwards and a dark figure crawl in. The black shape tip-toed to a chair in the corner nearest the window and stripped out of his jacket, throwing it across one arm, followed by his shirt. He sat down, unlaced his shoes and pulled them off one at a time then stood back up and slipped out of his pants. Zantha's heart beat quickened, but she couldn't move. She was fighting the urge to shift, but knew if she did it would be the end of her masquerade.

*******************


	4. Intruder

Intruder

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 4

Trunks was being as quiet as possible. He didn't want to disturb the rest of the sleeping house. He quickly undressed and padded over to the nice warm bed awaiting him. He threw back one side of the cover and climbed in. Trunks snuggled into the mattress and then rolled over to grab the other pillow to put under his own. For a second he couldn't find it and snuggled over closer to that side when his foot grazed across something smooth and warm. About the same time he reached out his fingers slid into a fist full of fluffy soft hair. Instantly he tightened his hold to keep the perpetrator from fleeing. Rolling over and effectively pinning her underneath, he reached out to turn on the lamp next to them. When the light flooded over the bed he was temporarily blinded, and when his vision cleared he was looking down into the largest emerald eyes he'd ever seen and holding a handful of flaming red hair. For a moment in the light he thought the eyes were golden, reminding him of someone else. He shook his head as if to clear it and looked down again. Her eyes were closed and from his position (half lying on top of her)he could feel her body trembling. Her lips were a dark peach and extremely full. The lower lip trembled a moment and he couldn't take his eyes away from the picture before him. He leaned down and nipped her lip drawing it into a kiss. He watched as her eyes flew open and then everything went blank as he slipped out of consciousness.

**************** 

Zantha couldn't believe her eyes when the light flashed on. Lavender hair pooled down around her and onto the pillow. Ice blue eyes staired into her own. His hard muscled body pressing into her softer one was slowly crushing the breath out of her lungs. In her moment of surprize seh lost controle and she could feel herself shifting. Quickly closing her eyes, seh struggled for controle. Of all the saiyans to come sneaking in, why did it have to be this particular one that was crawling into her room. Suddenly the pressure on her chest increased slightly, and her eyes flew open to see him leaning down. She watched as he softly bit into her lip then tugged it into his mouth. As he pressed even closer seh reached out for the candle stick bgeside the lamp on the nightstand and crashed it into the side of his head. He fell forward on her and she used her strength to shove him off of her. Should she kill him? He might have recognized her and then it would be over. If she killed him her identity would be safe, but she owed him her life. What should seh do? Scrambling out of the bed she bumped into the nightstand and watched as the lamp tipped from side to side then tumbled precarioulsly intothe floor. It shattered to pieces in front of her outstretched arms. She heard feet thundering down th ehallway and only had a moment to snatch at the discarded gown and pulled it over her head before the door was thrown open and Goku followed by ChiChi, Gohan, and Goten slipped into the room with the hall light pouring into the darkness. Zantha looked up at them, pulling her gown lower over her nude bottom, and then over to the unconcieous man lying face down in the pillow.

"What's going on in here?" ask ChiChi. 

"He...He...He came sneaking through the window and crawling into my bed. I..I hit him on the head with... with a candle stick." Zantha nervously stuttered.

ChiChi put her hands on her hips. "Well if that don't teach him to quit sneaking in windows nothing will." Everyone looked to Trunks as he shook his head and groaned except Zantha who scrambled to her feet and fled the room. Trunks sat up holding his head until the throbbing died down. When he looked up, the first face he saw was ChiChi's frown hovering over him. "I guess he'll live." 

"It'll take more than a bump on the head to finish off old Trunks, mom." Goten laughed. Trunks glanced his way and then froze. Peeking around Goten's wide frame were those same two hypnotic green eyes that had held him enthralled just moments earlier. 

"I wasn't away you had house guests or that you'd given my room out for the night." he murmured still staring at her. She shied back behind Goten once more where he couldn't see her.

"This is Deirdre, Trunks." ChiChi said, reaching behind Goten to pull Zantha forward. She added worshipfully, "Her village was attacked the same night as ours. She ran all the way here for help. The others will send some men out tomorrow, and until Deirdre finds a new home she's staying with us. Until then you can always bunk with Goten in his room when you come over. He does have a pull out couch, ya know."

"How generous of you ChiChi." he said still eyeing the red head at her side. "Do I know you? I think we've met before."

Deirdre shook her head at him with an almost panicked look in her bright eyes. Trunks made to stand up, but stopped as all the women protested and the men scoffed. His sheet had fallen dangerously low on his hips as he rose up and was threatening to divulge all his secrets to their crowd. He quickly yanked the end of the sheet from the bed so he could wrap it around his waist as he stood up. He glanced up to apologize but caught the red heads emerald gaze first and flushed at the way she was devouring his naked flesh, as if she'd never seen a man before. Instead he gave everyone a sheepish grin and turned to collect his clothing off the chair. He started to collect his duffle bag from the closet as well, but turning to look at the red head, thought better of it. It was always nice to have an excuse for an unexpected and probably uninvited surprise visit. He stopped briefly to give her one last glance as he left the room and noticed the dark green gown she now wore. It flattered her coloring and her figure, and Trunks being the appreciative male he was soaked up the image. Still Trunks couldn't shake the odd feeling he knew her from somewhere, and he had a bad idea he knew where. 

"I can't promise to be as interesting company, but its not as bad as all that." Goten told him as he walked toward him. 

"What?" Trunks ask.

"That scowl on your face could scare the fleas off the natives." Goten laughed. Someone behind them snorted, and everyone turned to look at Deirdre's departing back.

"What was that all about?" Trunks asked Goten. He shrugged in reply. "What do you know her?"

"Pretty much only what you've heard so far. We haven't had much time to ask her anything of a personal nature. Are you going with us in the morning to see about her city?" Goten ask.

"I will." Trunks answered grabbing a blanket to throw on the couch. It had already been a long night and now he had a headache. Maybe things would look better in the morning. Perhaps he'd only imagined a similarity between the two women, he thought yawning. Closing his eyes he saw bright golden eyes flash before him before he drifted off to sleep. 

******************* 


	5. survivor

Survivor 

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 5

  
  


They left before the sun broke over the horizon the next morning. Since they took no humans, their pace could be quicker and they would fly. It took much less time to get there this way and when they came over the last hillside to look down into the small valley where the city was they looked on in surprise. There was very little movement and the valley was silent. There was no sign of reconstruction here as there had been in Saiyan City. The small group walked down to the city cautiously, viewing all the damage and destruction that had left few buildings standing. Bodies still littered the ground here and there, and although they didn't expect any survivors from the group they checked each one.

"Here! I've found one." Gohan yelled to the others, rolling the boy over. He'd been slashed across the chest and had been skewered through his ribs. There was blood everywhere and a woman's body not far away. The boy's fever bright brown eyes fluttered open, then closed again. Goku touched his son' s arm in show of sympathy and told him, "Take him back to the house no. He may make it if we can get him treatment. We'll continue jour search and catch up with you."

Gohan nodded, picked up the boys body and took off into the air. Trunks scowled as a burning hatred fired his soul. He would destroy all those responsible for this. As he marched through the rubble and debris he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye in the tree line. He dashed that way and came upon a tiny figure. Her hair a dirty blond matted with blood and mud. She couldn't have been more than Three or four. Her dress was ripped and falling open in front and she too bore the claw marks of a hideous native beast. She cracked her eyes and peeked up at Trunks then quickly closed them again.

"It's alright little one. Your safe now. Open your eyes." he coaxed.

Clear blueberry eyes gazed up at him through thick black lashes. "You're not the kitty." she whispered. Trunks fought to keep a scowl off his face and gave her a smile instead. "Your pretty. Are you here to help us?"

"Of course." he replied, picking her up gently. "Do these hurt?" he asked, glancing at the red wounds in her chest.

"Not as bad as they used to." she answered still smiling up at him.

"I'm going to take you somewhere you'll be safe ok? Do you like to fly?" She nodded at him and rose to put her arms around his neck. When she did her wound began to ooze again and blood seeped through his shirt front. He carefully sat her to one side and ripped off the hem on the bottom and one sleeve of his stained shirt. Using his teeth he tore it into and folded the sleeve for a pad. Ge pulled the ruined shirt off and handed it to her as he tied the folded sleeve to her chest under her right chest muscle. Hopefully, when she got older her breast would cover the permanent scars there...if she made it. He saw a dead woman with dulled red hair and remembered the native red head in the cave. For a moment he thought he was going to be sick at the thought that he'd felt any remorse or pity for the creature he'd saved. At the moment he wished her dead and that this human was alive. He shook his head and turned his attention to the little girl.

"What's your name?"

"Brandy."

****************

Zantha awoke with a start and looked around the strange room. It took her a moment before she realized where she was. She was in the human city in a saiyan's house. She glanced at the mirror across the room and saw her normal self in its reflection. Her hair was mused and the tips of her ears poked through. Her gold eyes were sleep filled and her wings hung limp behind her. Her ears picked up the sound of someone coming down the hallway and she quickly shifted before the door opened. She grabbed her ears and closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked human again and Videl stood in the door way.

"I thought you might want breakfast. It's ready downstairs, and we've already set you a place."

Looking slightly panicky she asked, "Is he down there?"

"He?" asked Videl slightly confused at first, then as if a light had come on, "Oh! You mean Trunks? No. The guys all left early this morning to go to your village."

"Oh." she breathed on a sigh of relief, crawling out of the bed.

"Come on. I've got some cloths you can wear in my room." Videl told her, taking her by the hand and dragging her down the hallway.

They entered a much larger bedroom and Videl pushed her down into a chair in front of a vanity. Throwing open the closet door, she reached in and grabbed a long summer dress. Holding it up she looked at it critically. "Not the right color." she said tossing it onto the bed. "I'd let you wear a pair of my jeans, but since you're taller than I am, I don't think they'd fit. Here..." she said coming out with a white cotton summer gown. "This will look extravagant on you." She handed it to her, going through the things on her vanity, she also produced two small ivory combs for her hair. "You use these and my brush. I'll see you downstairs." she tossed over her shoulder as she left Zantha. Zantha stripped out of the gown and tossed on the dress. Pulling her hair back, she brushed her bangs in long strands over the tops of her ears leaving only the bottoms showing. Using the combs to keep it in place she stabbed them into her thick hair. Good. She looked like any other human being. Picking up the e discarded gown to return to ChiChi, she left the room and headed down stairs. Videl already had a plate at the table for her, and gave her a welcoming smile as she took her seat.

"Where's ChiChi?"

"She's temporarily misplaced her wedding rings and is tearing the house apart looking for them." Videl answered.

"What are wedding rings?"

Videl looked shocked at first and Zantha thought perhaps she shouldn't have asked. "Weren't your parents...I mean...well...they're like this." Videl displayed her set to Zantha.

"They look like these? ChiChi's?"

"Well no, but..."

"Why are they so important that she's tearing the house up for them? Are they very valuable?"

"Some are, but it's their significance that's the most important. They're a symbol."

"A symbol of what?"

"Well, a symbol of love. The circle is the symbol for eternity or never ending love between mates. A wedding is a ceremony that we have when we've chosen a mate, and we exchange rings as a symbol of our choice. Have you ever been to a wedding?"

Zantha thought for a moment. Some of the mates in her village had swapped their identity charms. For her people the sacred charms were like a guardian and a name. They were given charms at their birth the same time their names were chosen, and sometimes as a show of owner ship the mates would trade these stones. No two stones were exactly alike and that made it easy to identify who the charm belonged to. They were also meant to protect that person from all harm. Zantha reached up to touch her own, but found nothing. A moment of stunned horror ran through her before she remembered what had happened to it. She'd given it to Trunks after he'd saved her life to protect him just in case he ran into any of her people. They'd know what it was and leave him be, but what if they thought something different. What if they'd thought she'd claimed him as her mate?

"Found them! Here they are!" She heard ChiChi exclaiming as she came down the stairs. "My dear, are you feeling well? You're awfully pale."

"No." Zantha shook her head to clear it from her horrified thoughts. "I'm ...I'm fine. I just need to finish my breakfast and get some fresh air is all." She looked at her food and thought she was going to be sick. Trunks? He'd kissed her last night, and she... she had been thrilled. He was strong and powerful...and exciting. Her heart beat quickened as she remembered the feel of him, and the taste of his mouth. But he was her enemy!

There was a loud bang as Gohan stormed into the house, and all three woman were on their feet and at his side in a flash. He was out of breath for having gone so quickly, and he let Videl take the boy from his arms.

"Is everyone alright? Why did you bring hm back?" ChiChi asked her son, "Where is his family?"

"Dead. Everyone's dead." he answered watching Videl and the boy. Zantha stuffed a pillow under his head as Videl probed his wound. He looked awful with his nasty cloths all covered in blood and sorrowful brown eyes glazed with fever. 

ChiChi took over a few minutes later, assigning everyone a job, and when all was said and done the boy was sleeping fitfully, but he was clean and bandaged. Gohan pulled ChiChi aside to have a private word with her, and although Zantha couldn't hear them, when ChiChi shook her head and Gohan sat down hard on the chair behind him looking defeated she knew what news he'd been given. The boy would die. She looked at his form struggling to breath and thought of herself lying on the cave floor. If Trunks hadn't done what he did she'd be dead and they were enemies. But staring at the youngster who was probably twelve or so, she couldn't view as her enemy. A hand grabbed her arm and twirled her around and she jumped. When she saw those ice blue eyes staring into her own she panicked and tried fighting loose. Trunks shook her so hard her teeth rattled and Goten had to remove her from his grasp. 

"Deirdre? It's ok. We need your help. Can you help us?" he asked her, soothing the hair that had fallen out of the combs away from her face in a calming way. He held her to him gently looking down into her eyes as his voice washed over her comfortingly. He gave her a reassuring smile and Zantha nodded her head. 

"Do you recognize these children?" She still couldn't' speak so she shook her head. "I need your bed for the little girl. Will you help us with her?" Girl? What girl? Zantha looked back over her shoulder to Trunks and the blond headed little girl in his arms. She only glanced at the girl for a second before she returned her stunned gaze to the other thing that had caught her eye. Trunks was minus a shirt that the little girl had on now. There were blood stains on it and Zantha felt retched. 

Glancing back at Goten, Zantha answered, "Yes. I'll take her."

"No! I'll take her." Trunks snapped at her when she reached for the little girl. Zantha snatched her arms back in fright and followed Trunks up the stairs and into the room. His back was huge, and that chest......She'd seen nearly all of him the night before, but instead of being repulsed she was intrigued. She glanced at his arm, looking for the wound from her bite, but there wasn't one. Just a tiny thin line where the wound should have been. He must be a quick healer. No wonder the saiyan didn't die off because of mortal wounds. They healed too rapidly for any damage to be done. Zantha reached out to touch the scar, but he turned towards her and her fingertips brushed across his arm and chest. His sharp intake of breath drew her eyes to his, and she quit breathing. A shock of electricity raced up her fingertips, into her arm, and through her body. His gaze raked over her form from head to toe much as he'd done the night before while she'd stood next to ChiChi. Zantha stepped forward and ran her hands up his chest and into his hair. She tiptoed tilled she could reach his mouth....

"Trunks?"

Both bodies separated instantly and glanced to the door. Bra stepped in giving Trunks a sly glance and told him, "Mom's down stairs helping ChiChi with the boy and sent me to help you up here. Sorry to interrupt. Hi Deirdre." Bra smiled at them.

"You'd better keep your mouth shut." he told Bra, who immediately nodded her head.

"I wouldn't dream of it.....but you owe me one." 

While Trunks was preoccupied with his sister, Zantha thought this would be the perfect opportunity to sneak out. She'd almost kissed him. What was wrong with her? He was her enemy! She was supposed to be finding their weaknesses....not her own! She needed to stay away from him. She couldn't think right when he was near. She got out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door before she heard the footsteps behind her. She stopped and faced her follower. Trunks almost ran over her before he noticed she'd stopped.

"Where do you think your going?" he snapped at her.

"Anywhere away from you." she retorted hotly.

"What are you guys up to?" Goten ask over Trunks' shoulder. Zantha hadn't noticed him come up and apparently neither had Trunks cuz he stiffened at the sound of Goten's voice. 

"I needed a little fresh air." Zantha told him with a weak smile. Trunks frowned at her, not even glancing at Goten. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Goten asked Trunks.

"Don't be silly! Of course your not? What would you be interrupting?" Zantha asked quickly.

Goten smiled at her, "Oh, I don't know. Nothing I guess." This time Zantha gave him a real smile. "If you want to go back in, I'll stay here with Deirdre."

Trunks looked surprised for a moment then conceded. "I really need to talk to my mother and get back to my sister." As he walked off, Zantha saw him turn and give them a last look. Goten had put his arm around her shoulder and Trunks had scowled.

***************

Why had she touched him? It had taken him by surprise when he'd turned and her fingers had so softly skimmed his arm and chest. He'd been mentally paralyzed as he watched her face coming closer and her arms brush up his body so her fingers could delve into his hair. He'd been bewitched by a stranger. He'd remembered the taste of her from the night before and anticipated it, but couldn't move to take it. It was ridiculous to have such an attraction to someone he didn't know. He wasn't even sure if it was her or the fact she looked like the golden eyed beast. He wasn't sure, but he did know seeing her was only making the attraction grow. Every time he saw her he expected to see those golden eyes flash and burn with a fire he'd put there. He'd expected that face to turn into his beast and had held his breath. In his mind her eyes had turned gold, but when Bra had called his name they darkened to green. He was shaking with a need he couldn't fulfill. He couldn't use her as a substitute for his ravenous desires for a beast he'd saved, nor could he find her. He'd gone back to the cave more than once but there was no trail.

"Are you alright Trunks dear?" his mother ask as he came in.

"Fine." he grouched.

"Where's Deirdre?"

"With Goten." he scowled thinking of the way she'd smiled at him and he'd wrapped his arm around her. Goten was his best friend and he'd wanted to put his fist in his face. It was crazy. She wasn't even the girl he wanted. They didn't look anything alike. His beast had molten gold eyes, blood red lips, and fangs. Deirdre had emerald green eyes, flesh colored lips, and regular canines. Why did he deep getting them mixed up. The only way they looked alike was that flaming red hair. It was the same color. She'd have to be a shape shifter to be the same person. Shape shifter? Could they be the same? It would explain why all his instincts told him they were the same woman. But Deirdre was quiet, fearful, and shy, but his beast on the other hand hadn't been afraid of him or shy. He traced the scar on his arm as he thought then looked down at it. Was that what she'd been reaching for before he turned. The scar she'd given him? If Deirdre was his beast it would explain why he hadn't found a trail. She only had to back track to the city. Trunks turned to glance out the window at her and his heart beat quickened. Sometimes you had to listen to your heart and not your eyes. His eyes said they were different, but everything else said they were the same. His instincts screamed at him that the woman Goten was holding was his beast and he wanted to punch him again. Trunks took a shaky breath to calm down and promised himself he'd found out.


	6. RepSarah

RepSarah

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 6

Later that night, tiered of fighting her conscience for sleep, Zantha snuck down stairs. It was amazing he was still breathing, even if it was shallow. He was tossing his head back and forth in a nightmare. He looked pale and his face was slightly different than it had been earlier. Zantha reached out to touch his forehead and saw the fierce beast attacking a woman.

"Stop it!" someone screamed, and she watched the boy rush towards them. "You leave my mother alone!"

"No!" Zantha screamed, rushing after him, but watched in horror as the animal swiped at him and he stumbled. He got back up and attacked the animal again. This time he shoved his claws into the boys chest and tossed him aside. Zantha felt large tears roll out the sides of her eyes, as she watched the boy stumble back up to his feet, clutching his chest and wheezing. She gasp stunned to watch the boys eyes flash and something come out of him. Overtaking him like a metamorphoses, the slightly larger creature flew at the native, pulling him from the woman, and ripping him apart.

Zantha snatched her hands away from the boy, tears streaming down her face. They were vicious! How could they attack these babies? She wouldn't let him die! Zantha uncovered his chest and gently pressed her fingers to the wounds in his ribs and closed her eyes concentrating. She felt the warmth leaving her body and after a moment the boy took a deep breath and his eyes flew open. They were unseeing at first as Zantha watched a strange, alien face come forward. With her own eyes she watched the transformation take place. The creature in front of her on the couch wasn't one she recognized as a native of the planet, nor any of the aliens she'd ever been faced with. A large black hand shot up from his side, and razor sharp claws came at her. His hand grasp her wrist and his flashing eyes flickered to her own. Two equally high pitched screams pierced the air. The boy scrambled away from her, quickly morphing back to normal. Zantha turned to flee, but only made it halfway up the stairs when she ran into a rock solid chest.

******************

Trunks' eyes flew open when he heard the scream, his blood turning to ice. He dashed out of the room throwing on a robe as he ran down the hall towards the stairs. He stopped half way watching Deirdre come tearing up them. Trunks stepped in front of her, but she hadn't seen him there, and they almost fell backwards with the impact. He steadied them by placing one hand on her side, then forced her chin up. Tears shimmered upon her cheeks flowing from....golden eyes? Trunks couldn't believe his eyes. He shook his head and looked again, but they were green now. As another scream erupted from the livingroom, she broke free and ran past him up the stairs. He dashed into the livingroom, flipping on the light and looked at the boy. His face was ashen and eyes huge. Trunks came forward to have a closer look at him. The scratches on his chest bled a little from the scabs breaking open from his quick movement, but the wounds in his ribs were gone. Not healed but gone. Completely. No scar of any kind. He reached out to touch the smooth flesh and noticed the blood on his fingers. The light bluish color glistened slightly on his finger tips. Trunks looked up at Goku and ChiChi, who were next down the stairs. 

"What's wrong with him?" ChiChi ask.

"A bad dream." Trunks told her, listening to the boy stutter about a monster touching him.

"Her fingers were glowing and her eyes were terrible!" he panted.

"It was just a bad dream." Trunks said, pulling the boy back down and covering his chest before anyone else could see it. He looked the boy in the eyes then down to his healed skin. The boy followed his gaze and gasped looking back up at Trunks. He placed the bandage back on and told him again in a stern voice, "It was just a dream." The boy lazed back and nodded his understanding.

"I'll take care of him now, Trunks." ChiChi said taking his place at the boy's side. "How are your wounds doing?" 

"Much better. I'm just tiered. I'm sorry I woke you."

"That's alright, young one." she told him as Trunks rounded the corner. 

Trunks slipped back up stairs and into Deirdre's room. She wasn't there, but there was a light on in the bathroom. Going over to it, he knocked softly calling her name. She opened the door just a crack, to look at him.

"He was just having a nightmare. Are you ok?" he ask, watching her face closely.

"Yes. Fine." she whispered, looking pale.

"Fine? Fine as in nothings wrong?"

"Yes." she repeated. "Fine."

He held up his fingers to the light and the blue blood glinted in front of her face. "I don't think so." he said pushing his way into the bathroom. He grabbed her arm and turned her to the side so he could see the back of her nightgown. There was nothing on the back, and when he touched it, it was dry.

"You must have touched something else." she snapped and turned to look at him. Trunks shook his head not understanding what was happening. Where had it come from? He let her shove him out the door, and just stood there dumb founded for a moment before he left to investigate. 

Zantha sighed in relief and picked up the bloodied gown off the floor from beneath the counter. Moving slower this time she stripped out of the clean gown and turned to inspect the seeping wounds on her back. It would take a several hours to heal, but it was worth it, she thought with a shaky smile. She had no idea what he was, and she wasn't about to go around telling everyone what she new, but she believed that she had done right by the boy. He didn't deserve to die....She hoped. 

She'd have to be more careful if she didn't want to be caught. When Trunks had come to the bathroom door, her heart had leapt into her throat, and when he'd held up his bloodied hand she had almost fainted out right. Good thing she'd already changed gowns. There was another knock on the door and for a split second before she heard Goten's voice she thought it might be Trunks again.

"It's open." she told him kicking the bloodied gown back under the counter and grabbing a towel to wrap around her and hide the bandages she'd just put on. 

Goten came in but turned his back to her when he noticed she wasn't dressed. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. This must be upsetting to you."

Zantha's eyes misted again at the memory of the boys nightmare. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Strong arms encircled her and pulled her against a warm chest. Zantha let her head rest on his chest and let the tears pour from her eyes. His hand tilted back her head and Zantha felt warm lips comforting and imploring on her own. It was a slow lazy kiss to comfort, not to inflame. Zantha pressed closer and the arms tightened around her. She sighed into his mouth and let him deepen the kiss as he slipped his tongue past her parted lips.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Goten gave her lips one last swipe with his tongue before he lifted his head away still looking down into her face. Zantha's eyes fluttered open slowly and she kept them heavily hooded. He smiled a lazy smile at her and kept her enfolded in his arms as he turned his attention to their uninvited guests.

"Well..."Videl chuckled from behind Gohan.

"If you're finished seducing our guest, dad would like a word with us. He thinks there was an intruder in the house. He found native blood on the carpet in front of the couch." Gohan told him. Goten released her to follow his brother and Videl out of the room. It took a few minutes to realize she still wasn't alone. She glanced in the mirror in front of her and jumped as she noticed Trunks glaring at her from his position in the bedroom. A shadow fell across half his face and she wasn't sure what expression it held.

"Seducing the guest? More like the guest seducing the host, I'm sure." he purred from in the bedroom. Then as he came toward the bathroom and Zantha. He hissed, "What game are you playing?"

"I'm playing no games." she breathed almost unable to speak as she pulled the towel tighter around her.

"What happened to your gown?"

"I was...." she thought for a good excuse, "going to put my day dress back on since everyone was up."

"Day dress? Everyone is still in nightgowns and robes." he told her pointing to his own robe that hung open and exposed a good amount of his muscled chest. "Why change?" he asked coming up right behind her. Little shivers ran up and down her spine and butterflies leapt in her stomach. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't get the words out as her eyes traveled down his body in the mirror. He wore only a pair of short tight cotton shorts and the robe. She stopped breathing as she noticed his evening wear left little to the imagination since it molded to his form like a second skin. He grabbed her so quick, pulling her back against him, that she let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Unless you want more than what you've bargaining for I'd keep your eyes in more modest places and look less like your thoroughly enjoying what you see." he kissed in her ear. Then, "Do you like what you see?" He turned her to face him and placed her hands on his chest. His skin burned and his eyes sparkled dangerously. Zantha gulped down her surprise as her heart thundered away in her chest. It was beating so loud she could hear it. "Do you like what you feel?" he whispered, pulling her closer to mold her body to his own. Her eyes closed and her breathing was shallow as he tipped her face upwards. 

"Poor Goten. Were you imagining his arms around you were mine, and his lips mine with your eyes closed." he whispered next to her ear. Then his voice sounded harsh, "I'll teach you the difference and you'll never mistake them again."

Her eyes flew open, and she fought against him, but he only purred his pleasure and pulled her up for his fierce kiss. Electricity flew between them, shocking them both. He released her quickly, breathing heavy and scowling at her. "Just who are you?"

********************

Zantha stared at where Trunks had been standing and touched her finger tips to her lips. She was trembling, and when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her cat-eyes and clawed paws glared back at her.

"You're careless." someone hissed behind her. Zantha glanced behind her and watched a figure materialize in front of her. Zantha's mouth was working, but nothing was coming out. "White Fang sent me for a report from you since Kyle couldn't get close enough to speak to you all day."

"What are you?"

"Interesting question that. I'm a reptilian chameleon changeling, some what like you, but way more powerful."

"I thought Kyle was supposed to come get the information from me."

"I already told you he hasn't been able to. For a Runner that's unusual."

"A Runner?"

"Kyle is a Runner for the council. That's his job, collecting information from inside contacts to relay to the council. You," she said pointing at Zantha, "are what we term a Shadow. Your job is to discreetly gather all information possible from your source. You're supposed to get close enough to gain their confidence. You've been chosen for Trunks because he seemed to take an interest in you. That gives you an advantage."

"Are you a Runner too?"

The creature threw back her head and laughed. "Not even. Amongst other things, I'm a Key, meaning I hold a position inside the city. It gives me more freedom to come and go as well as a cover story. I'm also one of Saiyan City's enforcing executioners, meaning I hunt down targets and shadows alike who threaten our masquerade."

"What is your purpose here now? As a Runner for White Fang or the executioner?"

"My presence here doesn't concern you."

"What's your name?"

"RepSarah, and you're Zantha. Tell me, are they always so touchy, feely?"

"Almost always."

"You don't mind?"

"Sometimes."

"Does he know what you are? Trunks? I think perhaps he suspects. That makes him dangerous. We may need him out of the way."

"No! He doesn't know anything. Besides, he's a good cover for me to use."

"Don't you mean lover?" Zantha shook her head at RepSarah. "Good. It'll be easier if you keep it that way. For both of you. Watch yourself, Zantha. I'd hate to have to kill him to keep your alliance. By the way, it doesn't look good when you save the aliens we're trying to kill. Although I thought for a second I recognized something, but that can't be." RepSarah disappeared as quickly as she had come, leaving Zantha with a feeling of dread.

********************* 

Trunks lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling broodingly. For a moment he thought her eyes had lightened in color, but it must have been a trick of the light reflecting off the mirror, for when he turned to look her in the eyes they were green again. This not knowing was going to drive him nuts. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his golden eyed goddess, but when he opened them it was Deirdre in his arms. And Goten was trying to sweetly woo her under Trunks' nose. He needed to know who she was before he accidently murdered his best friend over a fake. He didn't know what drove him to tell her tell her what he had about Goten. Desire had ripped through his body so uncontrollably he'd run from her room.

"Trunks? Are you sleeping?" Goten ask him quietly.

"Almost."

"Well wake up. I have some questions I need answered."

"What?"

He paused and Trunks could hear him sitting up. He didn't think he wanted to answer what ever it was Goten was getting ready to ask. He turned to look at Trunks from across the room. "I want an honest answer." he paused. "What's going on between you and Deirdre?"

Dread filled Trunks. How was he supposed to answer that? He didn't' even know if she was the right woman. HE answered honestly. "I don't know." 

"I thought so." he snickered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I thought perhaps there might be something between you just by the way you've been acting around her."

"How's that?"

"I noticed the look you gave me tonight in her room, and the fact that you didn't leave right away."

Trunks sighed, "It's not her...." Trunks stopped.

"Finish. There's been something you've been holding out on me. I didn't ask before because you were so grumpy. I want to know now though. Do you know Deirdre?"

"No. I don't think so anyway."

"What do you mean, you don't think so?"

"The night of the raid, father and I chased two natives out of the city. One of them had bitten him and I shot her with an arrow. We followed a blood trail to an outcropping of rock. Vegeta took off after the other one and I found a feather and some blood. Close to the top there was a cave and I found her inside."

"What did you do?" Goten asked, sitting up higher in the bed. 

"I pulled my arrow out and left her there."

"I see why you didn't tell anyone. Vegeta would kill you for not handing her over. Is she alive?"

"Yes"

"How do you know?"

"Because I went back the morning you found Deirdre. She wasn't in the cave."

"How do you know the other one didn't come back for the body? They always carry out their dead in battle."

"Because I heard her the other day."

"You heard her the other day?"

"We chased a woman with red hair down an alley. Dad said it wasn't her....but a few minutes later I heard her call my name. I think I'm going crazy. Dad said he didn't hear anything. My mind is probably playing a cruel joke on me."

"Or she's telepathic and sent the thought to you."

"Why didn't I think of that? I think she may also be a shape shifter. If she is, there's a possibility that Deirdre is her."

"And you want this native?"

"I can't get her out of my head."

"Your attracted to her then?"

"She's just unusual. She's driving me crazy."

"That's not all."

"There's really nothing to it. She's just unusual."

"Your attracted to her."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You are. Admit it."

"Fine, yes. Alright." he finally admitted. 

"How are you going to figure out who she is? Just because she had red hair and so does Deirdre doesn't mean it's her."

"I know. If I could get her to shift, I could prove the blood we found tonight was hers. I know it was."

"How do you know? How can you be so certain?"

"I don't really know. I just...I can feel it."

"Feel it?"

"Yeah."

"Like when you see someone else and you know by sense that it's her."

"Exactly. You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"I..." he didn't get to finish his sentence. Something else momentarily distracted him. "Do you feel that."

Trunks shook off all thoughts of Deirdre and concentrated. He felt the slight power shift for just a second. Both boys bolted out of their beds. Trunks leapt in front of the window while Goten went for the door and the light. He flipped it on and they both searched the room with their eyes. Nothing. They could see nothing. 

"I feel her. She's in here somewhere." Goten looked at Trunks and he nodded his agreement. "Where?" Trunks shook his head and lifted his shoulders. Goten moved away from the door to the far wall but didn't quite make it before a face seemed to come through that exact wall. One long slender arm appeared and then the other. Trunks was speechless as he watched Goten approach, mere inches from the native. 

Green reptilian eyes flashed open inches from Goten's face and a reptilian tongue flashed out leaving a spray in the air. Full blue lips spread in a smile and a hand reached out for him. He took it and pulled her the rest of the way out of the wall. Slowly leaning forward over his hand she whispered to him and then kissed it. A moment later Goten crumpled to the floor and she was gone. 

Trunks was paralyzed! He couldn't move or scream or anything. He'd watched it all as if it had occurred in slow motion. He turned to look Goten's body on the floor and his mind screamed in frustration and terror over and over again. The bedroom door swung open and Deirdre came in holding her hands over her ears. She looked at Goten's body on the floor and then her eyes searched the rest of the room. Quickly she leaned down and placing her lips to the bite on Goten's hand. He watched her eyes flash and her fangs rip open the bite marks that had swollen on his hand. A dark liquid oozed from it. She glanced up again looking for something. 

She was looking for him! He could feel her panic rising in his chest. 

*Over here!* She swung around to look at him. He'd thought it and she'd heard him! But how? Her lips were moving, but he couldn't hear her.

*It's alright. You'll be fine.* He knew that voice! It was her! She reached behind him to open the window. When she came back around to stand in front of him, it was his golden eyed goddess. She placed a hand on both sides of his face and her lips over his own. As she began to suck the air from his lungs, he fought, but she turned him around and stuck his head out the window. Trunks gulped in a deep breath of cool fresh air, and he could move again. 

"Deirdre? What's wrong?" ChiChi stomped into the room and collided with Deirdre.

*******************


	7. Halucination?

Hallucination?

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 7

She'd just laid down when she heard the horrible scream split through her head. She sat up in fear looking over at the child next to her. She stirred restlessly, but went back to sleep. Zantha crept out of the bed as another scream echoed through her mind. She stumbled out of the room and ran down the hallway. She opened the door to Goten's room as another scream pounded against her skull. She held her ears, knowing it wasn't coming from outside but within her own mind. Goten was lying on the floor not moving with two large bite marks festering up. She didn't see Trunks, but if he was ok to scream mentally he'd be fine. She transformed and used her fangs to open the venom pockets so it would be able to leak out then she got back up to look for a window. She'd smelt the strong hypnotic induced poison in the air when she'd entered and she had to get fresh air into the room.

*Over here.* She heard him off to the side and looked. He was standing right in front of the window. Good. First she had to open the window, but then she turned back to Trunks. He looked funny just standing there, only his eyes moving. When she started sucking out the poisoned air she knew he'd fight so she placed a paw on both sides of his head before beginning. She was right. He did fight weekly, but he did not have the strength to get away. When she'd pulled the last of it from his chest, she ducked his head out the window for fresh air. Zantha expelled the air in the room and bent to take a breath of fresh air. She needed to get Goten out of here. She tossed Trunks one last look, before leaving him to the window. He'd be fine. Already the fresh air was reviving his strength. She grabbed Goten's feet and began to pull. If she didn't hurry and get Goten out of the room she wasn't sure how much damage could be done.

*********************

Trunks watched Deirdre go flying forward and land sprawled across Goten's motionless body. "Don't come in!" he hollered at ChiChi who'd collided with her in the doorway. She slowly backed out again as Trunks made his way over to Zantha. Holding out his hand, he was surprised by the soft fur that slid into his palm. She looked up and he caught sight of those golden eyes glittering with warning. It was one that wasn't needed. There was no way he'd say anything. Glancing at the paw in his hand, his heart soared as eh securely closed it within his own to pull her up. He didn't have time to analyze anything at the moment, but he didn't' want someone coming upon her like she was either. Once he got Goten out of the room he was sure no one would miss her in the excitement. ChiChi stood in the doorway gaping at Goten. He couldn't risk saying anything out loud to her so instead he'd try to send her a thought and hoped she understood what he was doing. He left her facing away from the door to pick up Goten and haul him out. 

*Stay!* She heard the one word echo in her mind as Trunks grabbed up Goten and took him down stairs. ChiChi left on his heals, giving Zantha the opportunity to escape to her room, collect her wits, and shift again.

Trunks made a dash for the stairs as people began coming out of their rooms, knowing they'd follow him. Everyone crowded around them as he laid Goten in the living room floor. Goku knelt at his side to inspect the bite mark on Goten's hand.

"It was good thinking on your part to open these. If you hadn't' let the venom seep out he might already be dead." Goku told him.

"I didn't open them. Deirdre did."

"Where is she?"

"I'm here." He heard Deirdre say as he looked up to see her standing on the bottom stair.

"Thank you for saving my son's life. Did you see who it was Trunks?"

"A native."

"The intruder from this evenings handy work I'm sure. Can we catch them?"

"I wouldn't know where to start looking for a trail. The creature came through the wall and then disappeared." Trunks answered. He looked up and Deirdre was gone. No one had even noticed yet they were so concerned about getting bandages and making sure all the poison was out that they could get. Looking around the room, Trunks decided to make a stealthful exit to go find her. He slipped back up the stairs and into her room fully expecting to see her climbing out the window or some other hasty departure act, but she wasn't' there. He panicked running for the window and flinging it open to see if she had already gone. He could see nothing. Quietly closing the window, he turned and backed out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he gave the empty hallway a curious inspection. A small muffled sound at the end caught his attention and he headed that way.

Deirdre sat in the middle of Goten's room in a small ball on the floor. She held something in her hands pressed to her face and she was shaking. Silently sweeping into the room, he crept closer to her. She had her face pressed into the robe he'd had on earlier that evening and was mumbling something he couldn't quite make out. Trunks crouched down and at the slight sound she quit crying and looked at him. He crawled over to her and pulled her into his lap, kissing her forehead. 

"Shhhh. It's alright now." he whispered. "I'm here now. Open your eyes Deirdre." She obeyed him, peeking through spiky lashes at him. His heart had been beating rapidly until he saw her green eyes open. A stab of disappointment shot through him and he shook her shoulders slightly. "Show me. I want to see you with my own eyes. Everything, Deirdre." 

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you."

"Then what did I see this evening?"

"You tell me. It was your hallucination."

"I wasn't hallucinating. I know what I saw, and I know what you are."

"Your crazy. You were hallucinating. I'm just another human. No better, no worse, no different." she told him, getting up and dashing out the door. Trunks let her go, knowing she'd still be there in the morning. 

****************


	8. The Trip

The Trip

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 8

Zantha rolled over lazily in her bed and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked once and then again. Surely there was a perfectly good explanation why two blue eyes were staring into her own, but what was it? She blinked again looking at the little girl who was nose to nose with her. Girl? Girl....Oh!! The little girl from the next town! Now she remembered. The girl smiled at her and whispered, "Kitty?" 

Zantha frowned sitting up slowly in the bed to look at the mirror on the opposite wall. She was going to have to learn to be more careful in the mornings. Her hair was a mess tucked behind one ear, and since her wings were already noticeable she might as well give them a stretch. She stretched her arms above her head and her wings out to the side. A little hand reached out to pet her wing and she smiled. There was a knock on the door and they both jumped.

"Just a second." Zantha cried in alarm as she grabbed a blanket to throw over her shoulders in the nick of time. Trunks walked in the room anyway not heeding her plea. "Don't you ever listen?" she snapped at him as she turned her head away from Trunks to glance down at the girl. The little girl still smiled as she reached up to cover Zantha's ear with the hair that had previously been pushed behind it. That gave Zantha the time she needed to shift before looking back at Trunks.

"Why should I wait, Deirdre? I came up here to fetch Brandy for breakfast." he told her, indicating the little girl next to her. "I take it we'll see you in a few minutes as well since your not dressed yet."

" Actually, I'm not really that hungry."

"Just the same, Deirdre. I expect to see you in a few minutes down stairs at the table." he commanded as he picked Brandy up. Oohh he made her so mad sometimes. Zantha stuck her young out at him. He seemed surprised for a moment before he turned to go. He stopped in the door way slightly turning where only he could see her. "By the way....unless that's an invitation you want me to pounce on, I'd deep that well hidden in the future." 

That arrogant swine!! He was laughing at her. Zantha jumped out of bed and into a pair of clothing that was in a chair nearby and rushed down stairs. All she needed was for him to come back to claim his "invitation" she thought sarcastically. All eyes turned on her as she entered the kitchen and just stared. Trunks who'd had his back to her slowly turned in his chair to look at her. He cocked one eye brow as he looked her up and down, and Videl made a discreet cough. 

"That's a very interesting outfit dear. Where ever did you get it?" ChiChi asked.

"On a chair in the bedroom?" she asked uncertainly looking down at the bright orange pants, blue shirt, and corporation jacket she had on. The cloths had been a little big on her, but the blue sash she'd tied around her waist had helped. What was wrong with it? She glanced around the table and noticed at least two people dressed as she was. With a sinking dreadful feeling she asked, "Who's uniform do I have on?"

"I personally don't think Goten's uniform ever looked better. You even win hands down against Goten himself." Gohan teased.

"And Trunks' jacket fit's you nicely as well." Videl added covering up her smile with the back of her hand.

"Oh." she thought about it for a minute and then shrugged out of the jacket. As she passed Trunks she handed it to him and then took her seat. Smiling at everyone, she suggested, "Shall we eat now?" Their were several sniggering behind their napkins and into their plates as they began breakfast.

"By all means. I'm starving." Gohan said still smiling.

"Where is Goten anyway?" she ask.

"He had to report to his post early this morning." Trunks informed her stiffly.

"Is he feeling better this morning then?"

"Thanks to your quick thinking he's quite restored." ChiChi answered her this time.

"Can I go see him do you think?"

"Of corse." ChiChi exclaimed. "You can go with me to take him his lunch."

"I'll take her ChiChi. I have to talk to Goten myself anyway." Trunks volunteered.

"How wonderful. I can stay here and take care of the children then." ChiChi smiled at Brandy who was licking syrup off her fingers. "Maybe I'll show her your flower collection, Trunks."

"Flowers?" Brandy and Zantha asked at the same time.

"Yes flowers." You wouldn't think a guy would have such a collection, but..." ChiChi trailed off as she glimpsed the scowl on Trunks' face. "Now don't you scowl at me Trunks. It makes you look..."

*Strikingly seductive and intense?* Zantha gave a quiet sigh. She heard Trunks sputter as he chocked on his bite of breakfast.

"Perhaps not dangerous really, but..." Trunks slid his gaze over to Zantha and watched her out of the corner of his eyes as ChiChi rambled on. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to ChiChi's description of his scowl, and Zantha wondered for a moment if she'd said it out loud. No one else was looking at her strangely though. He must have picked up the thought. She'd have to remember to guard them more closely, and stay away from him. The more time they spent together the more dangers they posed to one another. The more time she spent with him the more she learned about him and had to pass to White Fang and the more danger he was in. The more time he spent with her the closer her got to figuring out who she was and that put her in great danger. 

"Trunks?" she heard ChiChi say. For a moment he stared at her, but when ChiChi called his name the second time he looked up at her. "I was asking where your collection was."

"Of what?" he ask her.

"Of flowers of course. Haven't you been listening to anything I've said? I want to show them to Brandy. You'll let me won't you?"

"Of corse, but they're not here. I'll have to pick them up from my house on the way back."

"Oh Wonderful!! You can invite your family over for dinner to meet our guests."

"As you wish. Now since we've had a wonderfully late breakfast, will you go make Goten's lunch? I want to be there a little early." 

"Of course. Tell that son of mine that he'd best be behaving himself. I know how the two of you are with the girls when you get together. However today you have guests."

"I promise I'll remember that."

Thirty minutes later they were out the door and on their way. They came up to a large metal structure not far from the house. They had passed the bell tower on the way there and she'd shivered in remembrance. Trunks had watched her, but made no comment on it. 

"What is this place?" Zantha ask in dread.

"This is the prison, where we keep the native prisoners. Wasn't there one in your city?"

"Yes, but I've never been in it."

"Well there's a first time for everything. I'll give you the grand tour." he said holding open a steel door. They walked past several dirty cells with bars and even though the natives saw her, they didn't say anything. Her eyes watered as she glanced at them and a thought came to her from one.

*Don't cry!*

*I won't.*

*That's a girl. Pay close attention to everything and get the information to White Fang.*

*Yes I will. I promise I will. He'll rescue you!*

*He's watching you.* came a quietly whispered warning from another native.

"Is this all of it?" she ask Trunks.

He smiled and shook his head. "No. We're done with these creatures. They all go through interrogation first."

"Interrogation?"

"This way." He led her down a different hallway. These cells were different. They had glass on one side instead of bars, and there were people with the natives inside. She didn't know what to think of this until one man bolted out of his chair and slammed his fist into the native's face. Looking up at her first, the native spit out a mouthful of blood and just stared at the man with a slight smile on his face. 

Hooray for her people. This one was a strong warrior who wasn't afraid of the saiyans. As they passed several more she was encouraged by their strong will and resolve not to give in, but in the last cell what she saw turned her blood to ice. They had a wear bear chained to the wall, his wings outstretched, and a woman held a whip. Zantha watched stunned, as the woman raised the whip and let it fly. She heard his roar of anger as it rattled the window, and quickly spun around to run back the other direction.

She got to the end of the corridor and went to turn the corner when she ran into a solid chest. His arms quickly wrapped around her before she fell, and he told her, "We've got to quit running into one another like this."

***************************

Trunks watched her run down the hallway away from him, then glanced back into the cell. He let her go and walked into the interrogation room. The woman was just about to let the whip fly again when he caught her wrist.

"That's enough." he told her. She rolled up the whip and nodded to him as he backed out of the room. No one disobeyed a saiyan's orders. The beast glared at him from his chained position against the wall. Trunks grabbed a cloth and a bowl of water off the table to the side. He was cautious not to come too close as he handed them to the ware bear. He grabbed at the bowl cautiously as if he thought Trunks would snatch it back. Both of them turned to look out the door as a scream pierced the air and was silenced. Trunks gave one last look at the native before dashing out the door and down the hall.

**************************

Through half blinded, tear filled eyes she glanced up at Goten. "Let me go!" she cried struggling in his arms. Goten held on to her confused for a moment. He glanced down the hallway she'd just left and his mouth fell open as he realized what she must have seen. 

"Deirdre, stop it. I'm not going to hurt you. You're ok!"

"No!" she wailed, fighting against him. She leaned back her head to scream when his mouth quickly covered her own. He shook her gently and pulled her closer up against him where she couldn't fight. When she ceased to struggle he pulled his mouth from her's and gently caressed her face. His dark eyes were gentle and full of sorrow. 

**********************

He skidded to a halt before Goten and Deirdre. His blood boiled and his temper almost got the best of him. He was forced to cross his arms and grab the muscles so he wouldn't strangle someone. He leaned one shoulder against the wall to keep him there. He didn't' want either one with in his reach. Goten finally lifted his head and caressed her cheek. Trunks ground his teeth so hard it made his jaw ache.

"Where's Trunks?" Goten ask, still looking down into her face.

"Here." Trunks answered, pushing himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"What is she doing in this part of the prison?"

"Taking a tour."

"A tour? Down here? You go to far Trunks."

"I'd say the same of you, Goten, if I didn't know where you'd spent the night. Of course you had time for practical jokes this morning didn't' you?"

Jealousy consumed him as he watched Goten smile down at Deirdre. "Are you comfortable?" Trunks clinched his fists until the knuckles turned white, when Zantha smiled up at Goten. Damn Goten. He was doing this on purpose. "What happened to the jacket?" he inquired of her.

Trunks scowled back at her as she glared at him and then told him, "It wasn't yours."

Trunks felt like vaporizing him when he laughed and then ask, "What about you? Are you mine too?" Trunks straightened and waited for her answer, but she didn't' answer right away. If she was even contemplating answering he'd beat her. He knew how she'd like to answer.

"Obviously, she isn't sure who she belongs to." He heard himself answering for her.

"I belong to no one." she snapped as she pushed out of Goten's arms and backed away from them. She'd run, he knew it, and she did.

When she was gone Goten glared at him. "You should have known the sight of all this would upset her."

"Why? I was looking for an answer."

"Why? Because she's a woman and even if she wasn't human for sure she would have reacted the same way. What answer did you want?"

"I wanted to know for sure if what I'd seen was actually real or if it was a hallucination."

"Does it matter who she is? You'd want her anyway wouldn't you?"

"It matters damn you! And you're one to talk. You're the one who made me admit I wanted the hideous beast, and now no other will do! You should understand!" he stormed at his best friend. 

"Hideous beast? Is that how you really see her?"

Trunks didn't answer him. "I don't think that's an accurate description. Next you'll be telling me you wish she was in here."

"I do wish she was in here. Then I wouldn't be driving myself crazy trying to figure out where she is out there." With that Trunks walked off.

"Let me know when you decide to claim her as your mate. Until then, my friend, happy hunting." Goten called after him. When the door closed behind him Goten said, "I do understand my friend."

"Oh really? Perhaps that's because you want her for yourself?" a distinctly feminine voice sounded behind him. Her voice was rich like honey and satiny smooth. She was quite beautiful. Too bad she had such a rotten disposition. She was way too bossy and tough for his tastes. He liked his women nice and sweet. Sarah was a rough and tumble prison guard they had added about a year ago. Since then he couldn't seem to get rid of her. She was definitely a rose though, thorns and all.

"Perhaps not, Sarah. Where did you come from?"

"Interrogation. Where else?" she ask as he glanced over at the whip wielding brunet. 

***********************


	9. Flowers

Flowers

Chapter 9

Elizabeth Knight

Outside Zantha took a breath of fresh air and exhaled it slowly, letting it calm her frayed nerves. Zantha walked away from the prison, leaving Trunks and all the horrible images behind her. She wasn't sure where she'd been going, but she came upon a field of grass with just a few trees and a small lake. It wasn't natural but made by the humans. She kicked off the boots and buried her feet deep in the thick green grass. It felt good to be touching the ground again with no restraints.

*****************

Trunks slammed the door shut behind him and heard the electric lock slide into place. He was seething. Where had that brat gone now? His mate indeed! He took off into the air and looked around. He thought he saw a flash of red between the trees in the park so he headed that way. As he drew closer he noticed the bright orange outfit and knew it was her. He quietly landed watching her pull off the last boot and wiggle her toes in the thick grass. She had dainty feet with high arches. She'd look good in a pair high heels most women ware to make them look taller. It defined their legs too, and she had long legs. This fact he was well aware acquainted with. This thought was taking a dangerous turn of mind.

"Why am I not surprised to see you found the park?" It was as good a distraction as any. The moment she opened her mouth he was assured to be angry again. 

Deirdre turned to throw him an ugly look. Yep. That did it. Now he was angry again. 

"I was expecting that too. Perhaps I shouldn't have let you see so much. Goten informs me that women apparently are much more sensitive to...."

"Sensitive, Trunks? I don't think that's the word for it. How about Horrified, or Monstrous? Like you. It isn't my sensitivity that makes me hate it. It's my disgust for everything affiliated with it."

"Disgust?" Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that I disgust you, Deirdre?" He advanced on her slowly.

"Don't touch me you.....monster!" she hissed backing up.

Trunks stopped to look at her face and knew she meant what she said. It wasn't his fault they were torturing natives. He had taken her to see it though and that was his fault. Trunks nodded his acceptance. He'd own up to being the guilty party in this scene. "Are you ready to go back to ChiChi's?" 

"I'd readily be anywhere that got me out of your filthy presence. I don't think I could endure it much longer."

Trunks grit his teeth and marched off in the direction of the house. Great! What a muddled mess it had turned out to be. Nothing seemed to be going right. Did he want to scare her off, or get her caught, or what? He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen to her. Trunks pushed the thought from his mind as his house came into view. The flowers! He had almost forgotten he had promised ChiChi he would bring them back. 

Well his balcony was right there. Trunks made up his mind. Leaving Zantha, he took off for it and landed quietly on the deck. He opened the balcony doors and went inside. The book was under his bed, but for a moment he stood staring at the massive four-poster. He gaped at the image of Zantha's hair wildly strewn over his pillows and her golden eyes full of rapture. He couldn't move for a moment. Soon, he promised himself. Soon she would be there. He reached down under the bed to grab the book as he wiped the thought clear of his mind. The moment he retrieved it he left his room in all haste. 

"Mom!" he yelled back into the livingroom. "ChiChi invited us to dinner again!"

"Tru...." was all he heard before the front door closed and he was off to ChiChi's.

ChiChi opened the door and Trunks walked past her heading for the kitchen. He heard Brandy squeak and looked up to watch her jump into Deirdre's arms.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" she ask Brandy. 

Women!! Were they all against him today or what? "Brandy!" he called to get her attention. "Flowers?" He smiled as he watched her climb down and dash into the kitchen. She came to a screeching halt in front of him. He sat there looking down at her for a second before he scooted away from the table to allow her to climb up into his lap. Trunks opened the book of smashed flowers of all kinds, and grinned at the oohs and aahs he heard. 

"Come have a seat and look with us." ChiChi invited as she sat down in a chair next to Trunks. He waited, not knowing if she was going to or not. He hid his smile, when she came over after several seconds, to take the other chair next to him.

"That's a Daisy, isn't it Trunks?" ChiChi ask, pointing at a small white and yellow flower.

"Yes, and this one," he indicated a blue and white one, "is a blue bonnet."

They went through pages of dandelions, blue-bells, baby's breath, forget-me-nots, and pansies. Brandy pointed at a rather large bearded iris and said, "Pretty!"

Trunks snuck a peek at Deirdre, and the look on her face took his breath away. It was a look of sheer pleasure and wonder as she openly admired the flowers. He turned the page and caught sight of a white rose. Pointing at it, he told them, "These were supposed to be a sign of innocence, and these were friendship." He pointed to a light pink rose.

"And what about these?" Deirdre ask, pointing to a large scarlet rose.

Of all the flowers to inquire about she would have to choose the one he wished to avoid. When it became apparent Trunks wasn't going to answer, ChiChi took over. "That one my dear is a sign of true love."

"Something like wedding rings?" ChiChi gave a small laugh and nodded at her. "Does Goku bring you roses?"

"He would if he could, but they're rather hard to come by here." she answered. Deirdre smiled and Trunks couldn't finish. He closed the book and handed it to ChiChi.

"I have to go report to my post. You girls will just have to finish it without me."

"But you don't have to report for duty for another hour, Trunks."ChiChi protested.

"Come sit in my lap, Brandy." Deirdre told the little girl. Trunks let her go unwillingly, but before she left, Brandy gave his cheek a quick kiss. He glanced over at Deirdre who seemed almost as uncomfortable as himself, then left.

"That's strange of Trunks. I wonder what's wrong with him?" ChiChi mused aloud. 

"Yea, me too. He's been really moody lately." Bra chimed in from the kitchen door.

Bulma stood behind her holding the baby and looking at Deirdre. "I wonder..." she began and ChiChi looked between the two women.

ChiChi nodded wisely now. "Yes. I could see that. After all, my son seems quite taken with her as well." Deirdre flushed scarlet.

"I bet you'd pay good money to know what I do." Bra smiled at them. Deirdre bit her bottom lip and turned pleading eyes on her. "Of course, I swore I wouldn't tell."

"Looks like it's going to be interesting around here." ChiChi told Bulma. She chuckled and added, "May the best man win."

Bulma joined in with her, but didn't' say anything.

"What's all the commotion about?" Goten ask the laughing pair as he caught sight of a blushing Deirdre. He winked at her and both women erupted in a peel of laughter as Deirdre's face grew warmer.

"See what I mean?" ChiChi ask Bulma. She nodded "Did you see Trunks on his way out?"

"Looks like it's going to be a long night for his crew. He's been kind of touchy here lately." Goten stated, looking thoughtfully at Deirdre as if he thought it was funny.

"Well if his best friend wasn't trying to move in on his territory, maybe he'd be more pleasant." Bra laughed.

Goten picked up a piece of fruit and took a bite out of it. "It's not his till he claims it." he purred, tossing the rest of the fruit to Deirdre." I'll see you lovely ladies in a few minutes. I have to go shower. Any takers?" he ask, wiggling his eye brows at the two younger women.

"Get out of here, you tease." Bra playfully slapped his rump as he dashed past her and out of the kitchen. "Looks like a juicy piece of fruit there. You ought to finish it." 

Deirdre stared at it for a moment then held it out to Bra. "If you insist." She finished it off in a few quick bites then tossed the core in the trash.

**************** 

Dinner was set and ready to eat an hour and a half later. They were all seated and finished up when Videl came in. She walked in to do a turn or two before asking, "What do you think?"

Gohan buried his face in his hands as his brother and father pounded him on his back. "Looks like a new fad has been started. I'll have to lock my cloths up now." Goku laughed.

"Someone ought to kill you for this Goten." Gohan glared at his brother. "And what are you laughing at?" he ask Goku.

"Better you than me, son." 

"Actually," Videl reached into her shopping bag and pulled out another outfit. "ChiChi had me take in a uniform of yours to be altered too, Goku."

His mouth worked, but nothing came out as another round of laughter erupted around the table. "I think perhaps we should kill him now, Gohan."

"I'm going to put this little one to bed." Bra told Deirdre, who was glancing at the little girl asleep in her plate.

"Give me a minute to finish and I'll join you." Zantha told her. She gobbled down the last few bites and left the kitchen. She hadn't noticed Goten following her, so she jumped when he grabbed her arm to stop her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon, Deirdre. Not all of us are as hostile as Trunks can be. I'm not really at liberty to say why though, but I hope you won't judge him too harshly."

"No permanent harm done? It wasn't your fault anyway. I don't really understand why he's so hateful to me."

Goten looked down for a moment and then pinned her with his gaze. "You probably won't understand this, Deirdre, but he's mean to you because he wants you and he doesn't want to."

"Wants me, Goten?"

There was a short scream from upstairs and they both jumped. "I had better get upstairs and help her with Brandy." He nodded, letting her go. Zantha opened the door slowly and stepped in calling, "Bra?"

  
  


Brandy sat in the middle of the bed, pointing to the door as she told Zantha, "Kitty!" 

Zantha whirled around to see Kyle hiding behind the door with a shocked Bra pulled back against him. He smiled at her over Bra's head.

"I wasn't expecting you to have company. I see you've healed quickly from the raid." Kyle stated. Zantha nodded. "And the rest of your people?"

Zantha's eyes widened. He wasn't going to give her away. She could still give him the answers to his questions without revealing herself. "We've healed rather quickly. What's there one day is gone the next. You took a great risk coming here with so many saiyans downstairs to come running. They'd have you behind electric locks and in front of a whip master before you could blink an eye."

"You won't scream while I have your friend under such circumstances." He smiled and unsheathed his long claws. He chuckled quietly when he heard Bra's gasp of surprise.

"It might be worth it to see you get what you deserve." she told him. He was enjoying himself way too much frightening poor Bra. She looked more curious than frightened though.

"You wouldn't risk this precious life." he said reaching up to massage her neck lightly. Zantha frowned at him. What was he up to now? His other hand slid back across her stomach making her tremble as he whispered in her ear. Zantha couldn't tell what he was saying, but when he nipped her neck she paled.

"I won't have to scream. One of my friends will be up here in a moment and he'll sense you. When he does he'll kill you. Unless you quietly leave before he gets up here." She had his attention now. "Release her."

"And let you stab me in the back or cry for help?" he ask dragging Bra with him to the window. He kept a hand on her as he climbed back out the window. He turned Bra to face him since he still had a hold of her. Zantha could see his lips moving and watched Bra nod slightly before....He kissed her!! What did he think he was doing? Bra just stood there in a trance for several minutes after he left. She turned slowly, her fingers covering her lips and looked at Zantha.

"Aren't you going to scream?" Zantha ask.

"No." she sighed, slightly shaking her head. "What does he mean, meet me at the springs? I don't know where any springs are."

"I have no idea." Zantha lied. "Would you meet him if you knew what he meant?" 

Bra hid her face feeling the warmth seeping into her cheeks. "No. I couldn't, but..."

"But? Don't tell me you would if you could! He's a native, your enemy, our enemy."

"I know. You won't say anything about this to anyone will you? Remember you owe me." she pleaded with Zantha. Zantha stared at her dumbfounded. Not say anything? That was supposed to be her line, wasn't it?

"I guess we're ever again. I won't say anything."

"Thank you. My father would never understand if he heard about this."

"Don't worry. He'll never know."

"I'd better go and let you two go to sleep. Mom's probably ready to go by now." Bra left quietly and Zantha shook her head. What was wrong with everyone? Was everybody going crazy? Was she? She needed sleep. That's what was wrong with her. Too much excitement and not enough sleep. Zantha crawled in bed next to Brandy.

"Kitty go bye-bye." Brandy informed her frowning.

"Yes I know. It's time for you to go night night. Close your eyes like me." Zantha closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the mattress. They were both asleep in moments.

***************

Trunks walked the short distance to ChiChi's, using the light in the upstairs room as a beacon. He thought it odd Deirdre and Brandy would still be up this late. Trunks climbed the stairs to the porch and used the front door for once. He locked it behind him. He stopped to check on Jacob, the boy. He was fast asleep on the couch, and Videl was asleep in a chair next to it. He must still be having nightmares, Trunks thought. Videl and Gohan had sort of adopted the kid. Where ever Gohan went Jacob followed. He was surprised Deirdre didn't' spend more time with him, but ever since he'd caught her on the stairs she'd kept her distance from him. 

Trunks shrugged and took the stairs two at a time. He stopped before he passed Deirdre's door, noting the light shining under it. Trunks knocked softly on the door, but there was no answer. Opening it quietly, he slipped in. The light was coming from the bedside lamp and he could see Deirdre and Brandy asleep in the bed. They looked comfortable facing each other with their hands tucked under their pillows. Trunks came closer to turn off the lamp and saw the slight smile on Deirdre's full lips as he looked down at her. Funny, she looked rather innocent in her dreams. What was she dreaming about? Would it be the sweet Goten or scowling Trunks, he wondered.

Trunks reached down to push back the hair on her forehead and slowly sank down on the bed beside her. He turned off the lamp and looked back down at her long hair flowing out across her pillow. He reached over to run his fingers through the silky soft locks again and again. It was so soft he couldn't bring himself to let go. Deirdre turned her face towards him and he stopped. He could feel her shifting her weight towards him and her chest pressed against his thigh as she reached up to touch his chest. Heat washed through his body at her touch and his eyes darkened to a deep blue. What was he doing? His eyes locked with Deirdre's golden gaze as she pulled his face down to her own. Her long fingers sliding into his hair and her gaze was mesmerizing. He glanced down to the thick dark lips and caught a flash of long white fangs as she brushed her tongue over his lips.

"I must be dreaming." he mumbled, pulling her face up to close the distance between them. Her lips were soft and inviting, but he pulled away. "I can't." He let out a shaky breath and got up, slowly backing out of the room. Deirdre's eyes followed him out the door and down the hall. He entered Goten's room and sat down on the couch in a slight daze. Trunks shook his head to clear it. He must be more tiered than he'd originally thought. He needed sleep. BAD!

**************** 

  
  



	10. Kitty Too

Kitty too!

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter10

Zantha awoke at dawn the next morning. She changed into a clean day dress Videl had offered her before and tip toed out of the bedroom. She hoped Kyle was still at the springs. Everything was quiet in the hallway, but she could hear ChiChi and Goten in the kitchen. She quietly made her way down the stairs, but instead of sneaking out she thought it would look better if she told someone she was going.

"Well good morning. It's a surprise to see you up so early." ChiChi greeted as she came into the kitchen.

Goten smiled at her as he pulled out the chair next to his own. She thanked him and sat down. ChiChi set a plate of eggs and toast in front of her and Goten before she sat down herself.

"I was feeling a little restless and thought a walk around town would do me some good. I haven't really gotten to explore anything yet."

"I can't take you on a tour, but I can walk you as far as my post beside the prison. Unless you'd be willing to ask Trunks to take you." Goten offered.

"No, I think I could make do with you." Zantha assured him as she finnished off her breakfast. She walked with Goten until they came to the prison and he left. She continued towards the city, but once Goten's post was out of sight she slipped into the forest that surrounded Saiyan City and shifted into a tiger before she set off for the springs.

******************

Trunks slowly opened both eyes as eh reached up to itch his nose. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimps of an arrow feather before it vanished to the side. Glancing over he saw Brandy playing with the arrow. She smiled when she reached it over to tickle his nose again.

"That's enough munchkin. Where's Deirdre?"

"Kitty go bye-bye." Brandy told him, shrugging her small shoulders. Trunks grabbed his rove off the end of the couch and got up.

"Lets go ask ChiChi for some breakfast, shall we?" Brandy nodded enthusiastically and followed him out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kichen. 

"Look who finally decided to join the land of the living. Everyone else has already eaten, but we did save you a plate. I'll heat it up for you." ChiChi told him.

"Thanks. Where did Deirdre disappear to this morning?" Trunks inquired quietly.

"She headed out with Goten this morning. She was going to walk him to his post and then to exploring the city."

"The city? I want to go exploring the city!" Brandy chimed in looking excited.

"I suppose we could take you shopping for a few dresses since you don't have any. Would you like that?" Trunks ask the child.

"Yes, yes, yes! Perdy new dresses!" she sang in delight. ChiChi smiled at them as she collected his empty plate.

"Did Deirdre say where in the city she wanted to go exploring?"

"No. Just exploring the city."

"Then I guess it's just you and me, Brandy." he said standing. Brandy noddedand reached out to grab his hand. Her hand felt strange and tiny within his own, but he didn't release it. They said good-bye to ChiChi and headed out the door.

********************

Zantha looked around causiously before casually strolling out of the trees and back towards the city. She frouned as she recalled this mornings conversation. White Fang had been there waiting on her. They had discussed the prison some more and he'd informed her that they had Keys in the prison and were working on a plan of escape for the prisoners. The needed an insider who was exspendable, that could get in without being noticed. He'd ask her to find the shortest rout accessableto the prison and draw up a small map of the layout. She was supposed to try to get it back to them this evening if she could. The also agreed to use the springs as a meeting place instead of Kyle coming into the city. There would be a contact there every night, she only need show up to pass the information. 

No one seemed to notice her slipping into a small croud of shoppers. She hadn't gone too far when she saw Trunks and Brandy enter a small toy shop across the street. Why not, Zantha thought shrugging her shoulders and crossing the street. She glanced around at the shelves of stuffed animals and smiled wslightly as she watched Trunks digging through several tigers.

Approaching quietly, she ask, "So....do you like tigers or is this a first time thing?"

Trunks stopped digging and glanced over at her. "Not particularly. These all have green eyes. Not exactly what I'm looking for."

Zantha glanced at the basket full of tigers and picked one up, turning it this wayand that as she inspected it. "I guess they're not really such a good likeness to the real ones." She remarked before handing it to Trunks and walking over to Brandy. Trunks glanced down at the golden eyed tiger he held and frowned.

"Look!" Brandy told her, when she noticed Zantha heading her way. She held up the medium sized lioness for Zantha to see. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"She," Zantha corrected, "and yes she is."

"No. It's a boy. I've seen him before, so I know."

"Boy's have manes....like this." Zantha picked up a lion with a large dark mane surrounding it's face and showed it to Brandy. 

"My kitty doesn't have a mane, and he's a boy. I know cuz he talked to me."

"When did he talk to you?"

"When he carried me from the fire, and he looked like this." Brandy said holding the lioness up in front of her face.

"He must have been a young lion then."

"He's lucky he's not a dead lion." Trunks snorted, coming up behind them. Brandy's eyes began to water, and Zantha gave Trunks an ugly look. "What? He deserves to be dead for what he helped do to Brandy's people."

"It was an accident. Kitty saved my life. He's a good kitty!" she told him feicely. Looking at the lioness and stroking it's head, she told the animal, "I love the kitty. He's my kitty!"

"Yes I suppose he will be. Take this one with you to the counter." he told her as he held out the tiger Zantha had handed him. He dug in his jacket pocket and handed her several coins. "If I didnt'know better I'd think she meant that."

"And what if she did?" Zantha ask, watching him scowl. "They say some can sense their mates the first time they meet." 

"She's too young to know any better."

"And what about you?"

Trunks gave her a consideringly thoural look as she staired back at him. She hoped he wouldn't read too much into her comment, he was suspicious enough as it was. He stared at her a moment longer, then walked away without replying. Zantha let out the air she'd been unknowingly holding and followed him. They all left the store quietly and made their way back down the street. 

They had just made it to the corner of the park when someone hoved his way past them and sent both girls tumbling to the ground. Brandy gasp as both stuffed animals flew out of her grasp, and she began to cry. Trunks gathered them up and handed them back to her with an appology, but she still kept crying. She held her palm up for Trunks' inspection. It had a few cuts and a rather nasty looking scrape across it.

"Don't worry. In a minute, it'll stop hurting." he told her.

Brandy sniffed. "Kiss." she demanded of him. When Trunks just sat there she started to cry again. Looking very uncomfortable, Trunks took her hand and kissed the palm. She instantly smiled and told him, "Kitty too." Trunks scowled and picked up the stuffed animals she'd laid down.

"No, no, no." she laughed at him. She turned and pointed to Zantha. "Kitty!" she claified. Zantha's eyes widened as Trunks looked to her. When he reached out for her, she shook her head and jumped to her feet. Brandy followed suit demanding, "Kiss! Kiss! Kitty fell too!"

"Well, Kitty?" Trunks smiled getting to his feet, "You heard her. You fell too, so that means you get a kiss too." Zantha shook her head again, but he kissed her anyway. Only their lips touched and only slightly. It was like a slight breeze brushing against her mouth. Zantha slowly opened her eyes when Trunks pulled away. He wore a self satisfied smirk and Brandy beamed up at him.


	11. In Jeopardy

In Jeopardy 

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 11

"I think since we're so close, I'll go drop in on Goten. ChiChi ask me to bring her lunch basket back to her. Would you like to accompany us?" 

Zantha really didn't want to, but this would be a great opportunity to view some of the prisons surroundings. She accepted and followed him to the tower closest to the prison and up the ladder. They walked around the outside and she collided with the back of Trunks as he stopped suddenly in the doorway. 

"Catch you at a bad time?" he drawled.

Goten's shoulders stiffened and he slowly looked over his shoulder at Trunks and Deirdre in the doorway. Shrugging his shoulders he straightened away from his desk and the woman sitting on it. Zantha caught a glimpse of bright red hair exactly like her own and frowned. Something wasn't quite right here. She could tell by the way the two men were acting, and there was a certain scent perfuming the air in the room which left no room for imagination. 

"I think perhaps I should be leaving now." the girl said, sliding off the edge of the desk.

Goten's head snapped up and he grabbed her arm as she walked by, whipping her around to face him. He had positioned her with her back to their guests so no one could see what expression she wore, but whatever it was it wasn't making Goten happy. He stared at her face intently for several moments then with a snort of disgust, he let her go. She immediately dropped her head where her hair shielded her face and walked out of the room. As she past Zantha she looked up for a brief second, a smile on her face. Zantha was speechless. The woman was her....sort of. They looked exactly alike, except her green eyes were different somehow. Zantha went from stunned to enraged in seconds. How dare they send a changeling who looked like her! Better yet, how dare they send someone who was supposed to be her and jeopardize her cover. 

Zantha looked back over at Goten. Trunks seemed to be blissfully unaware of what had just passed him, but Goten knew. Weather he believed if Zantha was a native too or not, Zantha couldn't tell, but she had a sneaky suspicion he knew who the changeling was or he wouldn't have let her go. "Who is she, Goten?"

Goten scowled and walked back over to the desk. Trunks laughed, "I'd say Goten's found a woman that was a bit more than he could handle. I wish I had known her." Goten threw him a look of pure loathing. "A Joke! I was only joking! Besides, now that she wears your scent no will look at her twice."

"I seriously doubt that will matter much to her." Goten snarled. Trunks didn't comment, only took Brandy and Zantha by the arm to lead them away from Goten's post after retrieving the basket that sat next to the couch.

When they were back on the ground and headed for ChiChi's once more Zantha ask, "What did you mean when you said she wears his scent?"

Trunks glanced down at Brandy and told her, "Go run up ahead and play." Once Brandy got far enough away, he answered. "In some ways we are a lot like the natives. We mark our mates. Humans can't usually smell it, but other saiyans can."

"Is that why you have the marriage ceremony with rings?" 

"Marriage is a humans concept of claiming one's mate. To be mated is enough for saiyans. We're not a normally promiscuous race. We don't cheat on our mates or beat our mates. Of corse there is always the exception to this rule. In such cases as my parents or Goten's parents we participate in the marriage ceremony for the humans benefit. Basically your claimed twice, because humans don't always claim the women they mate with."

"What about you? Your half human, half saiyan."

"Being half saiyan or whole saiyan doesn't matter. I'm saiyan. How is it you don't know about these things?"

"My mother and father were never married, and I never ask."

"But you're human."

"Like you said.......human's don't always claim the women they mate with."

***********************

Zantha quietly slipped out the window and down the trellis. Everything was silent as it should be in the dead of the night. A cloudless sky and bright moonlight helped her pick her way through back yards and alleys until she reached the forest. Zantha shifted and took off. As a tiger she could hide in the brush if she came across anyone. When she made it to the springs White Fang greeted her. 

"It's nice to see you could make it. Was she followed?" he ask.

Kyle stepped out of the trees and shook his head. "No one followed."

"Good. Now have a seat and tell me your news."

Zantha sat on the rock he indicated and handed him the map she'd drawn as she explained all the information she'd found out about the prison. "One other thing." she concluded. "There was a changeling at the prison this afternoon who took my form. I would appreciate it if you'd keep them out of this. You ask me to do the job and I'm doing it. This stunt could have put my cover in jeopardy."

"RepSarah!" White Fang called. Zantha watched her materialize out of a large boulder near by to come stand next to him. "Don't stand so close. You reek of that saiyan!"

"It was you? You jeopardized our covers this afternoon? Why?" Zantha gasp amazed.

"I didn't jeopardize anything this afternoon except perhaps my own cover. Goten won't blow the whistle on me. If he was going to do anything, he would have done it this afternoon."

"You sound rather sure of yourself."

"Now that your in a position to keep a close eye on both saiyans, I'm not needed."

"That's not true! You were a Key at the prison! I needed you inside!!" White Fang growled at her. RepSarah didn't reply. "I hope it was worth it!"

As RepSarah walked away from them, Zantha ask, "Why?"

"Probably for reasons that would get them both killed. Make sure you don't get into the same mess. It would be a pity for me to have to send RepSarah to kill your target to save your cover. You'd best be on your way back. Kyle, follow her in case there's trouble." White Fang got up to leave, and Zantha followed suit. She wasn't far away when she stopped and shifted. 

Zantha thought for a moment that she'd seen a light on in her room, but when she got closer, it wasn't there. She looked around quietly when she got in the room but found no one.


	12. Caught

Caught

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 12

Trunks and Goten slipped out their window and quietly made their way to the hiding spot they'd chosen with a view of Deirdre's window. Ever since the night Trunks had walked into her room to find her gone, they'd been following her, but always lost her the minute she entered the forest. She never left before he got in, and left an hour after the whole house was quiet. She always returned before Goten had to be up. There was something strange going on and they were going to find out . They didn't' know what Diedre was up to but they would follow her till they found out. Goten and Trunks hid behind a large tree and watched a red head peer out a window and then shimmy down the trellis. When she reached the ground she looked around again before running for the trees.

"Come on." Trunks whispered following after Diedre. They walked for at least an hour and a half before she stopped next to a natural hot-spring. She sat down the bag she'd carried with her and began yanking off her boots. Trunks held up a hand for Goten to stop then crouched behind a large bolder a few feet away. Trunks glanced over at Goten hiding behind a bush and frowned as he watched the young man's eyes widen and a smile cross his face. Trunks did a double take as he watched Deirdre tug her shirt from her jeans. Quickly picking up a rock he tossed it at Goten. It hit him on the arm and he looked over to a scowling Trunks. Trunks made a quick gesture back towards the house and Goten sighed giving Deirdre one last glimpse before retracing his steps. Trunks watched him leave then turned back to Diedre himself. He shouldn't be watching her undress he knew, but he was captivated. She dipped a toe into the water then began to tug off her top. Her arms were long and slender, and her movements were graceful. Off came the top and Trunks gulped as she slid off her jeans. Her long hair tumbled over her shoulders and down her back to her bottom. He remembered how soft that hair was. How thick. She turned to lay her cloths on a rock and something under her hair caught his attention and made him sit up straighter. He kept watching as she lowered herself into the water, and ducked her head underneath. She came up in a spray of water shaking her head and he saw it again. Two long distinctive black ridges down the length of her back. She took a turtle comb Videl had lent her and pulled her wet hair up off her back and his eyes widened.

******************************** 

Zantha twirled her hair up around her head and pinned it with the turtle combs. She stretched her arms and shoulders and let the hot water sooth her nerves. As she relaxed she felt her tightly coiled wings unfurl and she stretched those too out as far as she could. It felt good to be able to relax and not be looking out over her shoulder for everyone. She reached for her pack and grabbed some soap sand to rub on her arms and chest. She gingerly touched the scar on her shoulder and winced. It didn't really hurt anymore but it was an ugly scar that marked both sides of her. She rinsed then sat on a rock and lathered her legs, then rinsed them too. She laid back reclining against the rocks that made a natural chair and let her head fall back.

******************************** 

Trunks' eyes widened as he saw the magnificent wings appear. They were a glossy black with beads of water running down them from the stream. His eyes devoured every inch of her as she turned to face him for the sand from her pouch. Her shoulders were flesh as were the upper half of her breast and a line that ran down to her naval. The rest of her was covered in tiger stripped fur, along with her fore arms. Her legs were flesh in between her upper thighs that connected with her fur, and her knees. She had a tigers fifth toe on her heels and tiger paw feet. 

Brandy called her Kitty. Why that little minx had known all along. Trunks quietly crept around for a closer hiding place. He watched her lather her arms and then gently run her fingers across a marking. What was it? A tatoo, or a brand, or a ....._scar_!!! He blinked, and rubbed his eyes not believing it at first. He had suspected she wasn't a human or a saiyan but the scar on her shoulder.... It was his beast after all!! He hadn't been dreaming all those times after all when he'd seen her golden eyes before she could shift, and the blood on his fingers. There were no scars he could see on her back with all the fur, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Trunks watched her rinse her long legs and then lean back against the shore. 

A fleeting image shot through his mind. He saw himself in a pool of water. His hair wet and water gliding down his bare chest, he watched her wade toward him and could almost feel it when she reached out to touch him. Trunks shook his head as he realized the images were coming from Deirdre. She was letting her mind wonder and it was obviously something she was enjoying, but he could see them too! He was picking up on her fantasy, and reading it loud and clear. This time, he heard her growl of satisfaction as she arched her back out of the water. Trunks could hear the roar of his blood in his ears as his heart beat quickened. Desire ripped through his body as he realized he had her right where he wanted her, and this time she couldn't lie her way out of it. 

Trunks smiled as he quietly unsheathed his sword and made his way to her. Looking down at her, he watched Zantha smile revealing her sharp fangs as she clawed at the ground next to her. She gave another purr of sure bliss, and rolled her head one way then back the other way. Her eyes fluttered open slowly still dreaming of his kiss when they finally locked with ice-blue eyes. Trunks frowned down at her with the tip of his sword now pressed to her throat. Zantha went very still. She didn't say anything and Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"You lied to me." Trunks said quietly.

"What other choice did I have?" She asked. Her eyes gleaming a molten gold with a thin black slit down the center. "You would have killed me."

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now?"

"Because you want me." She watched his face very carefully knowing it was a gamble because he could still kill her anyway. Zantha held her breath and closed her eyes. When she looked up at Trunks again her eyes were her normal emerald green. A very deep emerald green that seemed to suck him down into their endless depths. He saw her face coming closer and her full generous lips were right there. Zantha prayed her ploy would work and not make him angry instead. She watched Trunks' eyes go a dark husky blue as he fought for control.

"Stop it!" He roared tossing aside his blade and grabbing her by the shoulders to shake her. But he only shook her for a second and then the next he held her pressed against him, his lips devouring her own in an angry possessive kiss. His breathing was ragged and harsh and his kiss continued to be bruising and punishing. Zantha fought his hold on her.

"NO! Stop squirming you minx." he snarled at her gently easing his grip on her shoulders. He let go for a second, stripping off his shirt and diving into the pool. "Is this what you want?" he asked her quietly advancing on her again.

***************************** 

Zantha's gaze devoured the sight of Trunks' water drenched body and dripping hair. She shook her head remembering her previous musings. But how did he know? She hadn't even known he was there. All of a sudden she couldn't think. There were too many images crowding her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, but Trunks grabbed her and pulled her forward.

"Open your eyes Deirdre. Look at me!" Zantha shook her head. "Look at me I said." and he shook her until she obeyed. Her eyes flew open wide and she stared into his eyes and an image of her arching her back upwards and the satisfied smile on her face poured into her mind. "Is that what I do to you, Deirdre?" he asked her. "I can make it come true." 

"So now you know all my secretes!" she whispered. Staring at him with wide panicked eyes, she ask in horror, "What will you do with me?" She suddenly saw herself locked in a cage or in a glass cell in their interrogation center. She flinched almost feeling the bite of the whip.

Trunks shook his head as he saw the horrors she was imagining. He flinched too, remembering the prisoners in their cells. He had shown her to scare her into telling him the truth, but he could never actually do that to her. She was right. He wanted her. She no longer looked repulsive in his eyes, but rather exotic and fascinating. He didn't know when he'd stopped hoping it wasn't her and started earnestly praying that it was. As he looked at her, her eyes filled with miserable tears and she shook her head. 

" You should have just left me to die when you had the chance." she whispered brokenly.

" I couldn't do that." This time he gently kissed away the tears on her eyelashes. Trunks whirled around as he heard a sudden splash behind him. A native with long black hair and a catlike face stared at him, claws bared and ready to rip him apart.

"No Kyle!" Zantha pushed Trunks out of the way and received the first lash that cut open one arm. Trunks caught her as she stumbled back wards. He threw a ki ball at the native and watched him stumble under the impact. Zantha fought to stand up. If she didn't stop them, they would kill each other.

"Stay out of the way Zantha!!" Kyle screamed at her.

"NO! Don't!!" she cried throwing herself in front of Trunks just as he let go of one large ki. It hit her in the center of her back propelling her forward into Kyle's unsheathed claws. One set entered her body low and the other jammed in between her ribs. Kyle looked down into her large eyes.

"Traitor!" he screamed at Trunks, dropping Zantha's body to the ground and charging Trunks head on. "She trusted you!!" They battled for a short time and Kyle was able to get a hold of Trunks' neck, squeezing until he couldn't breath.

Trunks struggled to get free but Kyle was too strong and Trunks didn't dare risk powering up. "Wait." Trunks gasp. "If you let me go now I can still save her." His rasping voice grated on Kyle's nerves.

"How?"

" I have a way. There's something I can get for her back at the house, but she has to take it while she still lives." 

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because it's her only chance, and you can't afford not to."

Kyle dropped him, and Trunks took a deep breath. Slightly shaking, Trunks rose to his feet and headed towards Zantha. He glanced at her face as he knelt next to her. Her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed in pain. She was barely breathing.

"Hold on." he whispered, sliding one arm under her knees and the other under her arms. He turned and bumped into Kyle who reached out to take Zantha from him. For a moment Trunks pulled her body closer, but at the scowl tossed his way he relinquished her to Kyle. Trunks led the way back, retracing his steps. When they reached the edge of the trees Kyle hesitated. Trunks turned back to him, giving him a look that said "Well?" Kyle stepped forward holding Zantha out to him.

"I'll be watching you, and I won't be far behind either." Kyle threatened, suddenly changing into a panther and slipping back into the darkness.

Trunks looked down into her face, but he couldn't tell if she was breathing any more or not. He picked up his pace, then took off into the air heading for the house. He reached it quickly and flicked up the window. Glancing around he noticed Brandy wasn't in the room. She was probably down stairs getting a drink or something. He looked down at the creature in his arms. Zantha still looked deathly pale and he still couldn't tell if she was breathing or not as he laid her on the bed. Trunks drug out his personal duffle bag from the bottom of the closet. He drug out the little leather pouch from the bottom and dumped out the few sensu beans he had left. There weren't very many of them. He glanced over his shoulder at Zantha who hadn't moved an inch. He picked one bean out of the group and put the rest back up. About the time he stood up to give it to her, he noticed the panther sitting at her head. Trunks approached the bed cautiously, holding out the bean to Kyle. He transformed and took the bean immediately putting it into his mouth and chewing. Kyle leaned down above Zantha and put his mouth over hers. Trunks grabbed his head and yanked him up.

"What are you doing?" Trunks demanded.

"You wont be able to wake her up. If she's not awake she can't chew." Kyle finally explained. "I'll have to give it to her this way." Kyle leaned over Zantha and put his mouth over hers. Trunks grabbed his head and yanked him up.

"No! I'll do it." He didn't like seeing Kyle like that over Zantha. Kyle stared at him for a moment then spit the chewed bean into his hand and offered it to Trunks. For a moment he just looked at it in disgust, but when Kyle made to put it back in his mouth, he swapped it from his palm and placed it into his own mouth. Trunks chewed it up finely and looked at Zantha's face remembering the brilliance of her laughing lips and tear sparkling eyes. He leaned forward over Zantha much as Kyle had done. He used his tongue to push the chewed sensu bean through her sealed lips and to the back of her throat. He gently massaged her neck to make her swallow, then sat back and waited. As the minutes ticked by and nothing happened he began to fear that maybe they'd been to late. Kyle began to get angry, and Trunks could feel him getting angrier. He turned to look at him just before the attack came. He had Trunks pinned to the floor in a flash. 

"I thought you said you could save her!" 

"Kyle? Is that you?" Zantha whispered. He was back at her side in a heart beat. Trunks sat up on the floor, rubbing his neck.

"I'm here." he whispered back, cupping her face in his big paws. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Weak but alive." she smiled slightly, and looked up past his shoulder. Trunks she mouthed. Tears welled up in her golden eyes as he turned away.

"You had better leave now if you want to get away unseen. People will be getting up soon." Trunks told Kyle. Kyle nodded and got up, but stopped as Zantha grabbed his wrist.

Glancing at Trunks, she told Kyle, "Help me up." Then looking directly at Kyle, "I'm going back with you."

Trunks whirled around, his long hair flying with the quick movement. His eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "Leave her!" he growled at the cat man. "She's not going anywhere, and I'd hate to have to kill you for trying." Kyle turned snarling at Trunks.

"You're more than welcome to try." Kyle smiled showing off his fangs and immediately unsheathing his claws. Trunks powered up instantly and crouched, prepared to fight. He threw Zantha a warning look and she knew he'd kill Kyle by any means necessary. He was giving her a chance to call Kyle off.

"Wait Kyle," she cried, lunging her body towards him.

Trunks leaped forward and swiped her away from the cat man. "Have you learned nothing? Do you want to die?"

"No." she gasped, feeling the incredible power emanating from him. Kyle sheathed his claws and backed away wearily watching Trunks who held Zantha to him.

"Tell him to go. NOW!" he hissed in her ear. Zantha opened her mouth , but nothing came out. "We can always do this the hard way." He suggested.

"NO!" Zantha started. "Go back Kyle. I'll be alright here." When it looked as if he wasn't going to leave, she added, "Trust me."

Kyle turned and left back out the window. Trunks grabbed up a blanket and threw it over her as he heard the door knob turning. Goten entered first with ChiChi and Brandy on his heals. "We heard a commotion. Is everything all right?" Goten asked.

"Let me see." ChiChi demanded shoving Goten aside. Her eyes widened considerably. Trunks stood there holding Deirdre in a blanket and she apparently wasn't wearing anything under it. As far as Trunks, he was half dressed, but his jeans looked mauled over with gaping holes here and there and his long wild hair was in disarray still half wet and clinging to his chest. ChiChi was speechless.

"I think we'd better go ladies." Goten pushed Brandy back and grabbed ChiChi by the arm dragging her back out the door, and closing it as he went by.

"Let me go." Zantha struggled out of his hold, but only because he let her escape for the moment, and went to sit on the edge of the bed .

"So Deirdre.... or should I call you Zantha?"

"It doesn't matter what you call me."

"Fine!" he shrugged his shoulders and walked to her. Trunks reached down to grab her chin and forced her to look at him. "Zantha. I'm through waiting." She just stared up at him in awe as he lowered his head. He ran his fingers down her back and felt the bulge where her wings curled inward. He claimed her mouth and her soul all in one movement. He pressed her back against one wall and dug his fingers up into her hair, messaging her scalp. He pushed a few strands away from her face and uncovered her ears. His eyes widened as for the first time he really noticed them. He fingered one gently, then leaned forward and took the lobe between his teeth. He slightly grazed the end then tugged on it playfully. Zantha gasped, pushing at him. She couldn't dislodge him and within moments she was clinging to him. Trunks leaned back to look at her face. Her eyes were a dark molten gold and her lips blood. They were more mesmerizing then her fathomless green eyes. He wasn't used to seeing her like this. She looked uninhibited and wild with her wet hair, pointy ears, and kiss swollen mouth. All of a sudden a cry burst forth from her and she brought her hands up to cover her face.

"Don't! Don't hide from me." Trunks grabbed at her wrists trying to pry them from her face. Trunks grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Zantha let her hands fall away and just stood there letting him look his fill. As Trunks watched the blanket flitter to the floor and peered at what the blanked had shielded from everyone else, a look of want washed over him. The look on his face as he examined her from head to toe frightened her with it's intensity. Zantha moved to pick up the blanket, but Trunks pounced on her ripping it from her finger tips. Her breath stuck in her throat as she backed up a step. Her back came up against the wall ending her retreat. Trunks came forward and covered her body with his own, pressing her into the wall. He captured both hands above her head in one of his own, while he let the other one explore her body at his leisure. His eyes weren't a frozen icy blue anymore. Instead they were on fire, almost the same color as raw electricity. They were the fierce eyes of a warrior inflamed.

**************************** 

She'd never looked more beautiful to his hungry eyes as he feasted upon the sight of her. He could have devoured her whole at that moment. She hadn't meant to seduce him, but she had. Her hair was wild and tangled all around her shoulders and waist. Her eyes flashed and those ears...He'd never been particularly attracted to women's ears, but Zantha's? There wasn't any other word for them but sexy. Her full lips were shiny and swollen from his kisses, and he thought she looked good that way. 

"Should I take you now Zantha? Do you want me?" Zantha's eyes came up to meet his own, but she didn't answer. "By rights your mine as spoils of war."

"I'm no one's spoils."

"Never the less, your mine."

"Never."

"Why? Do you have another lover somewhere?" he asked narrowing his eyes as he contemplated his own question. "Is it Kyle? Is he your native mate? I'll kill him if he comes near you again." he stated very seriously.

"Kyle would kill you first." she hissed.

"Are you sure? Do you want to test that theory? Perhaps that's why you called him off today when you wanted to go with him." he smiled a cruel smile, knowing the truth.

"I'll kill you if you hurt him."

"You can try. What makes you think you'll succeed?"

"Because I have nothing to lose."

"Oh but you do Zantha. I promise you if you ever challenge me, I won't spare you any embarrassment when I claim you, no matter who may be there. Do you understand me?"

Both heads snapped around to look at the door as a knock sounded on it, and then it opened. Vegeta stepped in, glancing at Zantha then to Trunks, then back at Zantha still propped up against the wall. He took in the golden eyes turned his way and the pointy ears surrounded by the flaming red hair and bellowed, "YOU! You're the one I've been looking for."

"That's right."

Vegeta stopped short, coming face to face with Trunks. For the first time he seemed to take in the whole seen before him, and his eyes widened. Trunks looked over his shoulder at Zantha wrapping the blanket back around her nude form. "What is it father?" For a moment Vegeta still looked at the creature standing next to the wall, and when she changed, her eyes going emerald green and her body looking more human again, his mouth fell open. She'd been right under his nose the whole time. He'd been right when he'd caught her the first time, and now he had her trapped.

Trunks nudged his father, and Vegeta finally looked at him. "Let me ask you again. What is it?" There was something wrong. Trunks' voice had been hard and irritated at his interruption.

Vegeta smiled for the first time since he'd come in. "We caught one of her kind trying to escape back into the forest. Looks like her partner from the raid." Vegeta watched her face pale as he tilted his head to look at her. "And now I have you too." he replied looking strait at her. Zantha charged him, and in a flash she had transformed again. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist as she passed him and pulled her back against him. She tried to claw her way loose, but Trunks wasn't letting go. Vegeta was amazed at the razor sharp claws on animal paws that moments ago had been small hands. She growled at him baring her fangs. Vegeta touched the place on his neck where she'd bitten him, then reached out to touch the scar on her bare shoulder. Trunks frowned watching his father finger the scar. Pulling her away, he met his father's blood thirsty blood thirsty gaze.

"Trunks come quick, there's ......" Goten's voice trailed off as he rushed into the room and took in the scene before him. Goten wasn't smiling that mischievous smile anymore as he looked at Zantha. "Trunks? How long have you known what she was?"

At the sound of Goten's voice Zantha had stilled in her captors arms, and now just hung there in terror. She was waiting for his answer. " I only just discovered the truth myself after you left this evening." he answered honestly. 

"She can't stay here Trunks. She's a threat to us, and the longer she stays the more dangerous she becomes." Gohan told Trunks as he walked into the room behind Goten. Goten could tell by the frown on his face and the way Trunks tightened his hold on her that this wasn't gonna be easy. "Give her to me, Trunks." Trunks jaw hardened and his frown deepened. "Trunks, you can't hide her forever. You're lucky we're the ones who know. If she'd made such a clumsy mistake in front of anyone else she'd be dead, and you know it." Trunks still didn't loosen his hold on her. "This is her only hope, Trunks, and you know that too. Give her to me."

"He's right Trunks." Goten said.

Zantha held her breath. This was bad. Really bad. She felt almost safe in Trunks' arms, until he loosened his hold on her and shoved her at Goten. He sent her sprawling into Goten's arms, and turned his back on them.

"Trunks? I'm really sorry." Goten whispered a little choked up.

"For what?" Trunks snorted over his shoulder.

Goten shook his head and began to pull Zantha along after him. Tears filled her eyes. She'd known she couldn't trust him. Any of them, and especially not Trunks. There was something between them alright, but it obviously wasn't enough. She hung limp from Goten's arms not fighting as he carried her with one arm down the hall.

"What's happened?" asked ChiChi beside him.

"Step back mother." Goten warned.

"No! I want to know what's going on right now! What in the world are you doing with Deirdre?"

"She's not what she looks mother. She's one of the natives."

"I don't believe it."

"Well, you have to. There's nothing you can do." he shoved his way past her, and she gasped as Zantha looked up at her with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Deirdre. If I had any other choice I would take it, but there isn't one that would keep you safe and us as well." he told her.

"I saved your live once. You could let me go." she replied.

"They would only hunt you down and kill you. Besides there's no telling what all you've already told your people about us and the city." he added. He heard her sniffle and turned her to look him in the eyes. "We have to protect ourselves Deirdre. There is no other safe way. I owe you my life, but my best friend and my family could be in danger because of you. My best friend is already in agony because of you. What else do you want from me?" Zantha closed her eyes and turned her head not answering.


	13. Interrogation

Interrogation

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 13

They didn't really have far to go. Since Goku was one of the heads of the board they lived close to the prison where everyone was locked in separate rooms. She remembered what it had looked like on the tour Trunks had given her. It was strange. She felt numb and unafraid to be headed there now. Goten took her to the first available room and deposited her in a chair. She didn't look up as he left, knowing there was nothing she could say to him to change his mind. 

Zantha sat there for probably half an hour or so before anyone else came into the room. This time she looked up. It was Goku standing there and she wanted to start crying again. Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. At first they just stared at one another and then he walked towards her. "Why Deirdre?"

Zantha opened her mouth to speak but had to close it on a sob that threatened to choke her. She just shook her head keeping her lips pressed firmly together.

He nodded and then told her, "It will go better on you if you'll tell them the truth and answer all that they ask you. Make it easy on yourself. Talk to them."

Zantha allowed herself to smile for a brief second in recollection of this man. He was always so kind and gentle to her, and even now, knowing what he did, he was still trying to help her. "I'm sorry." she whispered to him.

Goku laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his face. He was usually wearing a smile for her, but not today. "Me too." and with that he turned and left the room.

The door opened again and a mean looking saiyan woman and human man came into the room. "Tell us your name." the saiyan demanded.

Zantha bit her lip and shook her head. The saiyan laughed and slapped her across the face. 

"I said tell us your name." Again Zantha shook her head and received a slap for it. "Don't play with me you hideous beast." The woman hissed at her, pulling her hair back so that Zantha's head was forced upwards to stair at the woman. "Who do you report to? The creature we caught this morning? Answer me or I'll make your life hell!"

The man moved us next to the woman and grabbed at the end of the blanket that was still wrapped around her body. Zantha began to fight them, lashing out at them with her claws. "Be still!!" the woman hissed at her, but Zantha began to fight harder as she felt the mans gripping hands reaching for her. Zantha turned her head and bit the woman's wrist that was closest to her face. The woman howled in pain and let go of Zantha's hair. When she did Zantha jumped to her feet, grabbing the man with one hand and throwing him into the glass on the far side of the room. He struggled to his feet, grabbed the woman, and dashed out the door. Zantha could hear the lock turning in the door.

*************************** 

Vegeta watched his son, watch Zantha from the other side of the two-way mirror. He'd been there for hours since she'd first come in. They'd had to restrain him several times while they interrogated her. Trunks had refused to leave, and it had taken Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Goten to restrain him. They'd slapped her in the face and he'd jumped to his feet. They had pulled her hair and he'd fought to get to the door. They had pushed her around and tried to examine her and Trunks had gone super saiyan almost breaking the hold the four saiyan had on him and almost succeeded in going through the mirror to get to them. When the two had come out of the room, Trunks had lunged towards them, but the four saiyan still held onto him. The two scientists had run for their lives from that room as well. The interrogators had left 45 minutes ago, and still Trunks stood at the window. Arms crossed, his gaze never leaving her form huddled in a dark corner. Her face was hidden in her arms with her flaming red hair cascading around her shoulders and arms now. After the interrogators had left her she had thrown the chair at the glass, and Trunks had backed up fully expecting it to shatter. He had watched her throw herself at the glass and then transform and use her tail. He had come forward and placed both hands on the cool glass when she'd rested her back against it. The minute his hands touched the glass she'd whirled around and hissed at the glass right in front of Trunks' face. He'd gone pale, but never moved. Trunks shook his head finally turning around, and walked out of the building. Vegeta still stood in the shadows. Zantha raised her head and looked in the direction Trunks had stormed off in. She couldn't see through the glass, Vegeta knew, which only meant the two had some kind of bond where she could sense him. But what kind? He'd have to watch them closely. A single tear rolled down one cheek, and Vegeta noticed it before she fiercely dashed it away. 

Bulma descended on Vegeta in a furry the moment he came through the door. "How dare you!! How could you allow him to stay there while they interrogated her?" She demanded.

"He insisted on staying. Why? Has he said something to you? What do you know?"

"He hasn't said anything to me. That's how I know. He just went up to his room, and wouldn't say anything. He's hurting and he won't even talk to ME!!" Bulma cried. "He loves her. I know he does! I've known since ."

"He doesn't! My son would never fall in love with a creature as hideous as that!" Vegeta spat.

"He is. I'm telling you he loves that girl. I've seen the way he looks at her. I've seen the way he reacts to every little thing she does. He loves her!"

"I don't believe it. She's an alien race." he replied stubbornly.

"What about you? Do you love me?" 

"Of corse I do." he growled.

"Vegeta, I'm an alien race to you. I'm human and your saiyan. She's closer to your race than I am."

Vegeta shook his head fiercely, "Your different."

"I'm not!" she yelled. "You get up there and fix this thing with our son." He just stood glaring at her for a moment, before he headed up the stairs to Trunk's room. Vegeta knocked, and when there was no answer he opened the door himself. Trunks stood at the window palming a strange pendant. 

"That's her's isn't it." he wasn't really asking. Trunks didn't answer. "Have you mated with her?" Vegeta asked point blank. Trunks head whipped around to stare at him. He clamped his jaw shut and looked back down at the pendant in his hand. He saw her lying in the cave hand outstretched with the small thing in her hand. He remembered watching her in the hot spring and her wings unfurling in front of his amazed eyes. He remembered the horror on her face when she knew he knew who she was. *You should have just left me to die.* she'd said. *I couldn't do that.* He'd kissed away her tears after that. Just hours before she'd been safe in his arms. Safe? Well safer with him then where she was now. His heart was aching and he didn't understand why. He couldn't understand why he hurt. She was only spoils of war to be taken how ever he wanted. She wasn't even his own race! What was his race anyway? He was a half breed between two races. Those emerald eyes clouded with tears haunted his mind, and then he saw the scientist reaching for her blanket and the woman pulling her glorious red hair and his blood boiled again. Trunks looked back at Vegeta, scowled, then turned his back on him. A few moments later he heard the door slam behind him.

************************ 

Zantha watched the door open, hoping against hope that it would be Trunks. She wanted him to tell her it would be ok and that it was ok to be afraid. Treacherous heart! She didn't need him, and she wasn't afraid! She wouldn't give these freaks the satisfaction of scaring her. She gasp when she saw the short figure enter her cell. "Vegeta!"

"Yes, it's me you witch." he hissed at her. "As if it isn't bad enough that you're causing trouble with my son, now it seems as if I'm going to have to fight off my mate as well."

Zantha smiled slightly. Bulma was such a sweet heart. It was nice to know that some of these people still liked her and cared about what happened to her. Zantha's head snapped up as Vegeta shook her fiercely.

"I asked you a question and you'll answer it!" he thundered at her.

"What?" she snapped, pulling away from him.

"Have you mated yet?"

"What!"

"You and Trunks. Has he mated with you yet?" Zantha shook her head, and he set her down, shaking his head. He didn't release her because he wasn't through with her yet. "My son is in love with you. You know that don't you?" he squeezed her arms.

"He'll get over it then, if he hasn't already." she replied, refusing to flinch from the pain in her arms.

Vegeta was quiet for a moment, then told her, "Saiyans mate for life ya know. The only time we take new mates is in the corse of a mates death."

"You should be glad I'm not his mate then."

"He's already chosen you to be his mate."

"Then kill me and quit jabbering on. Get on with what you came to do." She looked him right in the eyes showing no fear as she made her demand.

"I can't when I know my son loves you."

"HA!! You're a fool if you think that. He must not love me that much. It wasn't enough to keep me out of here was it? He just handed me over. Is that how all you saiyan's treat your mates? I bet you wouldn't have let Bulma go so easily."

"He only relinquished you because he had no choice. I wouldn't have, but I don't always have my son's insight. He knew if he hadn't we would have taken you by force."

"You want me dead so badly, kill me! I can't go anywhere. You have me trapped!"

"Why do you want to die so badly? Are you afraid of what will happen to you in here, or the thought that my son may do something foolish to claim you? Does he scare you that much?"

"I'm afraid of no one. Your son will never claim me."

"That's what my mate said as well. Never say never little one. Especially when my blood runs through his veins."

"You don't scare me and neither does your son."

"Then you must be afraid of your own feeling for him. Perhaps you love him too."

"NEVER!!" she cried, frantically fighting against his hold on her.

"Father!! Let her go!" Trunks threatened from the door way.

"I'm through with her anyway." Vegeta shoved her away from him. When she started to stumble Vegeta watched Trunks dart forward to pull her upright again.

"Don't touch me!"

"Zantha?" he whispered her name achingly.

"Leave me alone! You did this to me. It's all your fault." she fired at him accusingly. His eyes looked hollow and desolate for the first time since she'd met him. 

He turned to walk away, then said over his shoulder, "I thought you might want to know what happened to your friend."

"Kyle?"

"He's in the next cell. I really can't say for how long, but for now he's safe." 

"Don't mean my lover then."

Trunks stormed toward her and pulled her to his chest. "Don't push me Zantha."

"Truth hurts does it?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes and pushed her away as if she had suddenly burned him. Zantha growled in frustration as angry hot tears rolled down her cheeks. What did she expect? She didn't want anything from him anyway....did she? She couldn't honestly answer that so she didn't. At least secretly she'd accomplished what she'd unknowingly wanted to. He'd shown he was jealous and he'd held her to him if only for a moment.

***************************** 

Trunks stormed out of her cell and into the one next to it. The cat man was sitting at a small table eating the lunch that had just been brought in. He grabbed the tray and through it against the wall that corresponded with Zantha's. The cat man made no move except to watch him wearily. 

"I'm about to go stark raving crazy if that woman of yours doesn't quit taunting me. I don't care if you are her past lover, your not her present or future one, so if you value your life you'd best find a way to make it clear to her that the two of you won't ever be together again. I wish I could do this a more honorable way and fight you for the spoils, but I'm not allowed to give you a fair fight, and I wouldn't do it any other way."

Kyle smiled at him. "Which woman of mine would you be referring to?" Trunks made a disgusted look and stamped out of the cell. Zantha was beating on the mirror and yelling, but he couldn't make it out. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves just a bit and then went in to find out what the hell she wanted now.

**************************** 

Zantha heard the commotion in the next room and thought he'd killed Kyle. She was sure that sounded like a body being thrown up against the wall. She couldn't make out any other sounds except Trunks yelling and then it was all quiet. She tried beating on the wall, but to no avail, so she pounded on the mirror instead. She was surprised when the door flew inward to her cell and just stood there staring at Trunks. 

"This had better be good Zantha."

"I....Did you....Is he....alive?" she whispered.

Trunks frowned and then narrowed his eyes growing angry again. "He is for now, but if I choose to kill him I can, and no one would say anything about it. I'm just angry enough at the moment to go finish the job NOW!"

"NO!!" she sobbed running after him as he made for the door. He turned and caught her in his embrace.

"Why not. Why should I let him live. I don't need a rival. I refuse to have any! As spoils of war you don't have a choice to make anyone my rival."

"He's not." she squeaked.

"He's not what?"

"He's not your rival."

"He is if I say he is."

"He could never be your rival."

"Why not, Zantha? Are you going to admit you want me now? Are you going to promise never to fight me again? Would you be mine to save his life? What lies are you going to tell me now to save him?" He asked curiously. Zantha shook her head. "I'll kill him now so help me...."

"He's my brother!!!" she wailed, watching his momentarily stunned expression. 

Then he was angry. "You've lied to me again. What else have you lied to me about?" Zantha bit her lip and looked at the floor. He forced a hand under her chin and made her look at him. "Will I never be able to trust you?" A tear escaped out of the corner of one eye and splashed on his finger tips beneath her jaw. "So be it then." Trunks swallowed hard and Zantha hated the look on his face as he released her. She didn't really want him to go. She wanted him to fight her on this too. 

"Wait!" she cried as he began to back away from her.

"What do you want from me?" 

"Hold me. Please." she begged. Trunks enfolded her in a crushing embrace, his lips coming down to meet her own. Zantha sunk into his embrace relishing the strong feel of him against her.

************************* 

Vegeta watched the couple from the shadows in the hallway. This did not look good. As much as he wished it weren't so, he knew she was his son's choice and now he had to find a way for her to escape the compound. She would end up dying in here before his son could claim her as his own. Besides it wasn't the secluded place it needed to be for that kind of thing. Anyone could happen by and see his son with the prisoner and that wouldn't be good. The fewer people who knew about his son and the prisoner, the better. He'd give them a moment longer then he'd have to go get him. If she had been Bulma......well, private or public may not have mattered if he had yet to claim his own prize. His son however was different. He would claim her alright, because Trunks was his son and he would get what he wanted, but what he wanted was complicating things a bit. Zantha's back hit the mirror as Trunks pressed her up against it, and Vegeta knew it was time to call a halt to things before they got out of control. Maybe his son was more like him then he thought. Vegeta opened the door and both heads turned. 

"It's time to go, Trunks."

"Go away." Trunks growled looking back down at Zantha. "I'm not through with you yet." he told her.

Vegeta put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Trunks, this isn't the time or place for that. Let's go."

Swearing Trunks set her back on her feet and pulled the blanket back around her shoulders. Zantha ducked her head, but Trunks wasn't having it. He forced her face back up to his own for a bittersweet kiss good bye. Vegeta followed behind Trunks and closed the door.

"If you can't keep your hands off of her when you're in there then I order you to stay away from her cell."

"You can't..."

"I can! I can also get it enforced if I need to and you know that too. It's for both your sakes."

Trunks glared at him for a moment, and seemed about to say something else but stopped. He nodded, then stormed off.

********************


	14. Forget-Me-Not

Forget-Me-Not

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 14

Zantha hadn't seen anyone except the girl who brought in her dinner tray for several days, so she was surprised when Goten came in late one evening. She watched for Trunks to follow him in, but no one else came through the door.

"It's nice to see someone I know for a change. What's in the basket?" she inquired of the large picnic basket he held under one arm. Goten smiled and held it out to her.

"It's's nice to see that girl finally gave you the cloths my mother sent for you. Chi Chi sent you something to eat in there too from this evenings meal. Are you hungry?"

"For Chi Chi's food? I'm starved!" She answered, opening the basket up and digging in. She pulled out a long dress and unrolled it. Videl's white combs fell out of the bottom and Zantha smiled at the sight of them. Goten reached down and recovered them for her. He flashed her a smile and tucked them in her hair to reveal her long ears. He touched one softly and smiled down at her. "You're the second guy who's taken an interest in my ears." she whispered as she thought of Trunks.

"I know." Goten answered just as quietly.

Zantha turned back to the basket and pulled out a bowl of fruit pieces. She grabbed up a few and shoved them in her mouth savoring their flavor. She dug a little further and stopped the moment she spied the small bunch of Forget-Me-Nots in the corner of the basket. She didn't have to ask who they'd come from. Gathering them up she pressed them to her nose, closing her eyes, and took a deep breath. Their sweet scent filled her head and she smiled. She divided them in half to put in her hair.

"Why didn't he give them to me himself?" Zantha ask Goten. She wasn't sure if he was going to answer or not. His face dropped it's happy expression and he looked very sad.

"He's been ordered to stay away. He can't come in."

"But he's here isn't he?"

Goten nodded his head slowly. "Yes. He's supposed to be at his post, but he stopped me a few minutes ago to give me those for you." he said indicating the flowers in her hair. "If he's caught he could get in serious trouble, but I couldn't talk him out of it."

************************* 

Trunks stood at the glass window watching Zantha dig through the basket. She grabbed a bowl of fruit pieces shoving them in her mouth while she dug. He knew the moment she found the flowers in the basket from the look on her face. It was one of surprise and wonder. He watched her press her nose into them and smile, then slip them into her hair. He reached out and touched the glass where she was and smiled. Then his eyes hardened as he fought his want. She had been talking to Goten before she turned and looked at the glass where he was standing. Her face softened and she walked toward the glass pulling a single flower from her hair so he could watch her kiss it's delicate petals. She touched her fingers to her lips as well then reached out to caress the window in front of his face. He jerked his face away as if he'd been slapped the pain in his chest was so great at that moment. Trunks turned on his heals and walked away. It was too hard to just stand there and watch when he needed to touch her, and she was tempting him past his limits.

************************ 

Zantha knew he'd been there. She could feel his presence even if she couldn't see him there. Zantha knew too he'd seen her kiss his precious flower, but then he was gone, and she was left with the palm of her hand pressed flat against the cold glass where he'd just been. She smiled faintly knowing she could've called him back, but what good would it have done? He'd already broken his command just by coming to watch her. This wasn't the first time the last few days that she'd sensed him there eon the other side of the mirror. She'd been puzzled that he hadn't even come in at first, now she knew why.

"Goten?" she ask turning from the window. 

"Yes?"

"Give this to him for me." She held out the single bloom she'd kissed for him to Goten. "Please make sure it doesn't cause him to get in trouble."

"I will. Try not to worry too much. Dad is working on the council to get you removed from interrogation. You saved that little boy's life...and mine. We owe you. This would be the least we could do. Vegeta hasn't said anything, but it's pretty obvious he's going to back dad in the proceedings. Trunks....... Vegeta ordered him to stay out of the proceedings."

"Why? Does he hate me so much?"

"No one knows about your...relationship with Trunks for the moment. Vegeta's only trying to protect him and spare him the trouble if anyone found out. If he let Trunks into the proceedings, he wouldn't be able to control what happened or what would be said. Because Trunks has status among them he would be able to speak openly and the moment he opened his mouth everyone would know how he felt about you. I know. I've heard him. I have to agree with Vegeta on this one."

"Oh." Zantha looked at the floor. "Tell your family I'm grateful to them for all their gifts and tell Goku thank you for me. I hope I'm not causing your family any grief or hardship."

"You're worth it." Goten turned and Zantha heard the door close behind him. She was alone again.

****************** 

Goten shut the door quietly and turned to go.

"Goten." he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned to face Vegeta. He hadn't seen him standing back in the shadows when he'd come in, but he was there now. "Does he always come down here?"

Goten didn't have to ask who he was referring to. Looking Vegeta in the eyes he nodded his head. "Usually. He never goes in though."

"Would you say my son was on the verge of doing something stupid? Like maybe trying to break that creature out of here or something equally drastic?" 

"He doesn't confide in me any plans he has for Zantha. I wouldn't put it past him to try, but I'm afraid if he did he would fail. The only way she's going to get out of here now is if she suddenly drops dead. I seriously doubt that's going to happen any time soon. "Goten said looking back at Zantha.

Vegeta's eyes followed. "Do you think she really cares? I mean it appears that way, but do you think she could be using Trunks' feelings against him for a way out?"

"I don't think she realizes it yet, or maybe she's just being like Trunks and is refusing to admit it, but I know she's not just using him. Either way it seems doomed at the moment."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

" I've seen you with her as well. You care for her too."

"I know who she wants. I might have tried to change her mind before I knew what she was, but I won't betray my best friend like that."

"You're good for my son." Vegeta told him, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I just wish I could be of more help to him. I hate to see him like this."

"Perhaps you'll get that chance in the future. I have a feeling you'll be of more comfort to him than I will." 

"Anytime he needs me I'll be there. He knows that. It's a promise I made him a long time ago."

"Good. Remember that in the future." Vegeta turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Goten a little more confused. Just what was he up to? Did Vegeta have a plan to rescue Zantha for Trunks? If he did he would never be able to make it work. Their security here was too good. Goten shook his head and left.

He'd barley gotten home when he ran into a century from the prison and his father coming out of the house. They looked serious and upset. "I'm glad your home, Goten. Were you there when it happened?" 

"What's happened?" Goten ask looking at the sentry. He shook his head and turned pleading eyes on Goku.

"You can go now. Remember to tell them only that I must speak to them on an urgent matter. If you can, keep this from Trunks until we find them."

"Yes sir. If you don't mind my saying so, sir, we've noticed where his attentions seems to stray and I don't know anyone with enough courage to tell him." After that the sentry hurried past Goten giving him a sympathetic look over his shoulder as Goku placed a hand on his back and guided him into the house. Chi Chi and Videl were sitting down and looking dazed and Gohan was putting on his boots getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Goten ask his father and brother. Goku held up a hand and then pointed to a chair. Goten took a seat and waited. A few minutes later Bulma, Bra, and the baby came stumbling into the living room.

"We came right after the sentry left. What's going on?"

"Have a seat ladies." Goku told them. "I have some bad news."

"I'm ready. I've got everything you want." Gohan said holding up the bag.

"What about me? Don't you want me to go with you? If there's trouble you'll need me."

"No!" Gohan and Goku exclaimed in unison. "You stay here. I need you to tell Trunks and to keep him here for me." Goku told his youngest son.

"Alright, but what's the bad news?"

******************************** 

Zantha's head whipped around as the door was slammed open. Vegeta stalked into the room shouting and in a terrible rage. He grabbed her and shook her hard. A second later she went flying across the room to slam into the opposite wall. Disoriented, she tried to fend off his attack, but couldn't. She received a blow to her face that sent her head spinning. It seemed she was falling in slow motion towards Vegeta. She saw the ki ball as he sent it to crash a little off center of her chest right over her heart. Zantha's body absorbed the shock and she never even felt it when her body hit the floor. Vegeta reached down and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one.

****************************** 

Zantha's eyes flew open and she gulped in air. Her whole body ached, and when she opened her eyes she saw Vegeta leaning over her.

"You gave me quite a scare there for a second. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to revive you or not." he told her smiling.

"Re...re..revive me?" she shrieked.

"Yes. I had to kill you to get you out of there. You're fairly strong, and I was almost positive I could bring you back.

"You beat me to death?" she ask dumbly. "What do you mean _almost_ positive?" 

"I mean ALMOST. I'm hardly ever wrong."

"Why did you do it?"


	15. Jail Break

Jail Break

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 15

Zantha's eyes flew open and she gulped in air. Her whole body ached, and when she opened her eyes she saw Vegeta leaning over her.

"You gave me quite a scare there for a second. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to revive you or not." he told her smiling.

"Re...re..revive me?" she shrieked.

"Yes. I had to kill you to get you out of there. You're fairly strong, and I was almost positive I could bring you back.

"You beat me to death?" she ask dumbly. "What do you mean _almost_ positive?" 

"I mean ALMOST. I'm hardly ever wrong."

"Why did you do it?"

Vegeta stopped examining her and looked up. "I love my son, and I want him to be happy."

"So you killed me?"

"Yes, and now you're free. Either you'll find a way to be with my son, or he'll think your dead and move on. The choice is yours. They'll be looking for me, so lets get this over with." He powered up and Zantha just stared at him. "Well come on. You'll need the strength to fly so you can escape before they find us."

Zantha reached out and grabbed his hands, soaking up his energy. She could feel it healing her beaten body and restoring her energy. She released him and he fell to the ground drained. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear.

"Take the body bag. They can't find it empty or they'll know what's happened." he whispered to her. Zantha grabbed up the large black bag and took off. Zantha headed to the spring first thing. She was in luck. White Fang was frantically pacing and a look of relief washed over his face at the sight of her.

"We thought for sure we had lost you." he told her as RepSarah strolled up behind him.

"I guess you do have nine lives after all." RepSarah smiled. "Let's go. It's not safe here if they come looking for your body."

"But how did you know?" Zantha ask.

"Everyone knows. News travels quickly through the under brush. Just out of curiosity, why bring the body bag?" RepSarah inquired.

"Vegeta told me to. He didn't want anyone to suspect that I might not be dead."

"_Wait_!!" White Fang stopped suddenly. "You brought the body bag with you?"

"Yes." Zantha looked at him curiously as he snapped his fingers and rounded on her.

Pointing at her, he said, "You're going back! Yes! And RepSarah's going with you!" Both girls gasp and looked at one another. "Get me some prison insider personnel and get her into that body bag."

"What are you raving about?" RepSarah ask, sounding exasperated.

"She got out in a body bag. we'll get her back in with the body bag, and you! You're going back to your post Sarah to confirm she's dead and get her a pair of keys to the cells. We're breaking them all out tonight!!!"

"You're _insane_. That's _crazy_!!" RepSarah cried.

"It's _perfect_!!" 

************************** 

"Trunks come on we need your help." one of the sentries came running into the tower Trunks was stationed in.

"What's going on?"

"The prisoners are escaping and now a fire's broken out inside the prison."

"Sarah came into her post this evening and said she'd found the prisoners body that they were looking for earlier. She ask for help to get it brought back into the morgue. That's where the fire started. Several guards went to put it out, and that's when someone noticed prisoners escaping. They're still fighting next to the compound." the young saiyan went to run out when Trunks stopped him.

"What prisoner's body did she find?" he didn't really want to know but he had to ask.

"The female ware tiger they brought in a few days ago with the ware panther, sir. You know, the one with the wings."

"Show me." he said jumping up from his chair and heading out behind the guard. They made their way closer to the prison through a mob of people and from their view point they could see several fighting in the air. The Saiyans were dropping like flies. They raced into the air to help and it wasn't long till Trunks ran into Goten. They fought hard, but there were just too many of them in the air and the flames were beginning to spread out to other buildings. The humans on the ground were being forced to let the natives go to save the city. As one native gave up fighting to retreat, Trunks caught sight of a flash of red in the air. A tiger stripped tail whipped out a young saiyan guard and she turned into one of his ki balls. She was holding a young female cub and trying to shield it from most of the battle. A look of shock washed over her face as she saw Trunks coming toward her. A second later there was a second Zantha taking the cub from her, and Zantha shouted a warning to him as she pointed to something over his shoulder. Two large natives were coming at him and they were to close to dodge. He took their attack head on. One of them lashed out and caught him in the ribs ripping open Trunks' side, as the second one in the cloak threw a lightning balls at his face and chest. He'd been fighting for so long now that the blast sent him falling from the sky. Trunks opened his eyes as he felt the soothing warmth spread over his chest. Zantha's eyes were closed and her hands on his chest were emanating a strange warm glow. The minute she fell forward he caught her. She reached up to touch his face and smeared something wet and sticky across his face. She smiled weekly and as he gazed at her he noticed the burn mark of a ki on her chest and several other wounds. Zantha's identical twin came forward to take Zantha from him and once she had her half way slumped over her shoulder she took off into the air. Goten landed next to him and looked him over, noticing the bluish blood smeared across his face. 

"Did you see her?" he ask Trunks as he flung an arm around Trunks' side and pulled his arm around his neck. "Let's get you out of here before that fire gets here." They stumbled to their feet and fought for balance.

"I have to go after her." Trunks choked out.

"I know. We'll go after her later. They're all gone anyway. The fire's too big to ignore." Goten drug him down the street away from the fire.

************************** 


	16. Tree City

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 16

Zantha moaned as she awoke. Her head pounded and her side hurt. She felt a small hand place a cool rag on her head.

"Every things going to be ok now." a soft voice told her. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong she thought as she recognized the voice. It was...It was...Zantha's eyes flashed open. It was Bra! 

"Where a I?" Zantha panicked and sat up too quickly. Her head was spinning in circles and making her stomach queasy. Bra pushed her back down on the straw cot. When the spinning slowed down, Zantha cracked her eyes and glanced around the tree house. Home! She was home!

"What are you doing here?" Zantha ask her. "How long have we been here?"

"Shhh. Don't talk. You're not out of this mess yet." Bra informed her, as Kyle came up behind her.

"She shouldn't be here, Kyle. Why did you bring her here? Vegeta and Trunks will come after us now." 

"Don't fool yourself, Zantha. Trunks would come anyway to claim you. The only difference now is that he won't be coming alone."

"Then take her back, Kyle. Our people's lives are in danger. Trunks and Vegeta will tear this village out from under us to get her. You can't start a war over her, Kyle."

"I can't take her back. Besides, it's already too late. You've been out long enough for them to have had plenty of time to find us."

"It's never too late to take her back. You can end this before it begins."

"I'm not taking her back, Zantha. We'll find another way to keep this from blowing up."

"Why are you so intent on destroying us?"

He didn't answer her at first. Zantha looked at Bra's blushing face, and back to Kyle's possessive stance over her. "I can't give her back now, Zantha. She's my mate. I've petitioned the council for their acceptance of my choice. If they accept everyone else will have to follow their lead, and we'll live here among my people."

"And if they don't?" Zantha ask in shock.

"They will." he growled. "They owe me." Everyone turned to look at the small party that entered the tree house.

"The scouting party we sent out to cover our tracks has returned." RepSarah told Kyle, then looked at Zantha. "It's nice to see you're finally awake. Trunks is on his way with a small army led by his father. It doesn't look like they took to kindly to you running off with one of their kind, Kyle."

"I had no choice in the matter!" he said exasperated. Bra laid a hand over his and looked up at him with a sorrowful expression on her face. "It's not your fault." he told her as he bent down to place a reassuring kiss on her lips.

"It might be best on everyone if we weren't here when they arrived, Zantha. It would give them one less reason to attack your village. If we leave now we should have a day or two head start on them. That will give us time to cover all our tracks so we won't be found." RepSarah looked at her for her answer. 

She wanted to see Trunks again, but not at the risk of a war here. If he was well enough to track them down and start a fight, he must be fine and healthy again. It really was amazing how quickly they recovered. Zantha looked over at Bra.

She shook her head. "I know my brother doesn't always act like it, but I know he's in love with you. I can't promise your safety if you go with him though. After what my father did, and your imprisonment it would make it hard to want to go back. If you were here, Trunks might not let you decide. The choice is yours."

"Alright, I'll go." Zantha sat up very slowly as the others helped her out of the straw cot.

"Isaru, come help." RepSarah called over her shoulder to a group of men in the doorway. A reptile and a young ware lion came forward to help. They each took an arm and helped her to her feet. 

"Do you think you can walk?" ask the ware lion.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try." Zantha answered, as she took a few wobbly steps forward and fell. "I think I'll make it with a little help." They helped her to her feet again and started for the door slowly. RepSarah shifted and followed them out.

"We'll fly. The saiyans won't be flying and we'll make better time if we do. Isaru, if you'll carry Zantha, I'll get Jonathen."

The reptile nodded and shifted into an impressive small dragon. "Climb on." he told her, presenting her with his back. He was still quite a bit larger than she was so she used his tail to help her climb up behind his wings. Giving RepSarah a thumbs up, they all took off

**********************************

Trunks climbed out of bed against his mother's instruction and got dressed. Goten stirred in the chair he had spent the night in. "I thought your mother insisted on you staying put." Goten teased. 

"She did, and she left you as a body guard."

"Yea, but that was her second mistake." They both laughed as they headed out the door and down the stairs.

Bulma was waiting for them at the bottom frowning. "Goku's in the living room. He said he'd like a word with the two of you." Trunks and Goten exchanged glances as they headed for the livingroom. When they walked in Goku gestured for them to take a seat across form him.

"Vegeta has some men together who've been combing the woods for any signs of Bra. They think they've found something and are preparing to leave. I want the two of you to come with us."

"Of corse." They replied in unison.

"We've also come to a conclusion about Zantha, Trunks. Vegeta and I got them to agree that if she's your mate, and if she'll swear allegiance to us, then she can stay here in the city. As your mate, you'll be answerable for her actions."

"I appreciate all you've done for us, Goku."

"I look at you as one of my own sons, Trunks. You're happiness means a lot to me and my family. I know if it were Goten, you'd do the same." he acknowledged. The two got up to leave and were almost to the door before they heard Goku. "One more thing, Goten." he said halting his son from leaving. Trunks stopped as well to wait. He had an idea of what he might hear. "Sarah's been reported missing as well. They say she's the one who found Zantha's body and had it carried into the compound. The council believes she either conspired with the natives or she is one. Why don't you tell me."

Goten walked back over to the couch and sat back down. Looking his father in the eyes, he took a deep breath and ask, "How did you know?"

"She came to me to get a transfer the other day. She had your scent all over her. Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?"

"I've known someone was watching me for a long time. She intrigued me, father. She came into my room every night. I couldn't prove it, because I couldn't see her, but I felt her presence. I made sure not to bring anything in she could use against us, but I thought I could handle her. I didn't know who it was, until she came to me at the tower."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I'd scared her bad enough she wouldn't be back."

"How did she get...."

"Please don't ask, father. I can say no more about it, except that if it is your will, I will hunt her down and bring her back."

"This wouldn't be like Zantha's situation, Goten. The council isn't going to let you have her. She's already proven a traitor. If you brought her back they'd imprison her."

"What is it you'd have me do, father?"

"I leave this situation in your hands, Goten. I simply wanted you to know what the consequences would be if she were caught....by anyone. If she comes back....."

"I'll bring her to you."

"Goten, I expected better. Warn her not to come. If she came, I would hate to speculate what her motives were. You would know better than I, I believe." 

*************************

The search was a disaster. There were so many different trails it seemed impossible that they were going to find one they could follow. Then a freak rainstorm wiped out most of the trails. They followed the only real trail left and within the day they were at the edge of a strange deserted camp. There were fires still going, but no one to tend them. Trunks came forward to look around more carefully. 

"Trunks! How nice to see you again." As Trunks looked around he saw Kyle up in a tall tree standing on a plank walkway. When he looked closer into the leaves he could see houses with walkways connecting them from tree to tree. It was like a village built in the sky, and well hidden by the trees.

"I've come for my_ sister_, and my _mate_, Kyle. If I have to, I'll burn this place to the ground just like you did to my city."

Kyle tossed back his head and laughed as more saiyans came into the clearing. "Your mate? Who might that be? I wasn't even aware you had taken one."

Trunks ground his teeth and seethed. He detested this cat man's laughter. He watched Kyle climb down to the ground with several others through narrowed eyes. There was something different about him. He wore his hair tied back with a blood red velvet scarf that Trunks recognized. It was Bra's. "Where's my sister."

"Don't worry, she's safe." he smiled.

"And Zantha?"

Kyle's eyes frowned for a moment as a strange look passed over his face. "Fine. She's healing well considering all the damage done to her from your father. So you've really come for _my_ sister, and _my_ mate? How _ironic_ don't you think?"

Trunks stepped in front of his father as Goten reached out to grab Vegeta. "We don't want a fight if we can help it Vegeta. Cool down." Goten kept his voice quiet.

"I'm not playing with you, Kyle. If you've hurt my sister I'll kill you." Trunks took an aggressive step forward, and drew his sword. Several natives came to stand next to Kyle with their weapons drawn as well.

"Easy my new brother. Bra would be very upset with me if I were forced to kill you. Besides, you're only angry because I've claimed my what's mine and you've yet to capture your run away song bird."

"My sister isn't yours! I will bring her home." he charged Kyle despite the other natives.

"Trunks no!" Bra screamed down from the balcony she stood on.

Trunks looked up at her and gave a sigh of relief. At least she looked ok. "Are you alright Bra?"

"Of course. I'm a saiyan too, ya know." She smirked down at him.

"Where's Zantha?"

Bra crossed her arms over her chest and defiantly refused to answer. White Fang came to stand beside her at the rail and looked down on the two groups.

"She's not here. Kyle, as much as we wish we could repay your services by granting you your request to keep your mate here among us, we have to send her back. Our peoples lives can't be put in danger because of her." White Fang gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Did you ask her what she wanted?"

"What she wants is irrelevant, Kyle. If they're demanding her return, then she has to go back. This ruling is non-negotiable." White Fang's voice had a ring of finality to it that made the cat man flinch.

"What about my sister?"

"Zantha is ours. She's a heroine to these people, and I doubt they'd take kindly to anyone trying to force her to return to a place that treated her so cruelly."

"And what if I refuse to leave without her?" Trunks called up to the one eyed ware wolf.

"It would be unreasonable to start a fight for her now. She is gone."

"Is this True, Kyle?" Trunks ask the cat man. Kyle nodded his head.

"Lets go." Goku commanded the men. They backed out slowly expecting an attack, but none came. Goten came up next to Trunks and Bra.

"So what's that?" he ask pointing to the strange medallion Bra wore.

"It's Kyle's stone charm. It's meant to protect whomever wears it. It has the symbol for his name on it so that it shows ownership. Something like a wedding ring. All natives have stone charms." 

"Vegeta isn't going to like that." Goten was quiet for a moment. "So you're really his mate then?" he ask.

Bra smiled mischievously. "Can't you smell, Goten?"

"We can smell just fine. "Trunks grumbled as he glanced over at the stone charm on her neck. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned on her grabbing at the stone.

"What are you doing?" she ask trying to fight him off. "Don't touch that, it's _mine!!_" 

"Hold still, I just want to look at it." He pulled another stone out from under his shirt. It hung on a long chair around his neck.

"Where did you get that? I've never seen it before." Bra gazed at the pretty red stone in awe. Trunks looked over at Goten who was also looking at the stone in surprise.

"Zantha gave it to me the day I pulled the arrow from her shoulder." he told them. "I'm going back."

"Wait!" she called after him. "She's not there!"

"Maybe not, but I bet you my new brother-in-law knows where she's at."

"He doesn't know. RepSarah and Zantha thought it would be better if no one knew."

"RepSarah?" Goten ask. "I'd better come with you Trunks." Goten sped off after him, leaving a confounded Bra behind.

They searched for hours but finally gave up when it began to rain again.

*************************** 


	17. The End

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 17

Goten pointed down to the ground, "There. There's probably a cave, or a least an overhang in that out-cropping over there."

Trunks nodded and they both headed back down to the ground for it. At least here on the ground the trees blocked some of the rain where flying they got it all. 

"Up here, Trunks. It looks like there's an opening." Goten disappeared inside, and Trunks followed. He didn't get two steps in before he ran into Goten's back. Quickly looking around he spotted the red head and the young lion cub in a corner.

Trunks sighed in relief and started forward. "Zantha....."

Goten grabbed his arm and shook his head. "That's not Zantha, Trunks."

"How do you know?" Trunks watched Goten shrug his shoulders.

"I know the difference." he answered as the look-alike stretched and sat up winking at Goten. Trunks eyebrows shot up at the display of affection. It was strange seeing Zantha flirting with Goten. He was almost jealous. "Where's Zantha, Sarah?"

"She's not here. We split up to make better time. How did you find me?"

"Purely by accident I can assure you. However since I have found you, I might as well finish the job I messed up the last time." Goten reached down and pulled two nasty daggers from his boots.

"So that's how it is between us now?" She ask not running.

"Put them up, Goten. We don't have time for this." Trunks reasoned.

"You go find Zantha and stay out of this, Trunks." he growled.

"Goten, your father didn't tell you to do this. I won't let you kill her."

"Why not? She helped destroy our home! We were lucky the whole city didn't burn to the ground."

"And what of our cities? You've burnt plenty of our homes to the ground. What of the prisoners you take of my people? We've never taken saiyans prisoner." Sarah charged.

"What of Bra?"

"She was an accident. She happened to be in the cell with Kyle when we busted him out. Would you rather we left her to burn? Besides, Kyle's already claimed her as his mate. No one would dare hurt her."

"None of that matters. I let you go and you betrayed me and my family." Goten hissed.

"I had no choice. I had orders and it was time to rescue my people from your vile prison." her voice betrayed her courage as it shook slightly. She closed her eyes as Goten raised both daggers and threw them. Sarah's form shifted to the human form he was so used to, but she didn't move.

Trunks was so shocked he could say nothing as he watched both daggers sail through the air and come a bare inch from hitting her. They hit the rock wall behind her and fell harmlessly to the floor, and Trunks gave a sigh of relief. He watched Sarah open her eyes and tears streak down here cheeks.

"Why didn't you finish the job. I would have." her voice was trembling and her face pale, but she was still taunting Goten. Trunks had never seen a woman with so much courage and he admired her for it. She was also fiercely loyal, and if she could be tamed, she would make an excellent mate for Goten.

"I guess that's the difference between our kinds. I won't kill in cold blood." Goten sneered.

"I've never killed in cold blood, only in defense. I hate this war as much as he does." she said, glancing at Trunks. "Until someone show's these stubborn people how to make peace, I have to defend my own. It would be in both sides best interest if Trunks and Zantha overcame their differences and united, the same as Bra and Kyle. It sets a good example for the majority to follow."

"You go after Zantha, and see if you can't track her. I want to stay just incase Sarah lied and she returns."

"No! Don't leave."

"I think it would be in my best interest to leave quickly and quietly, Sarah." he told her as he backed out of the cave and took off.

********************** 

Several days later Trunks sat in ChiChi's livingroom, talking to Goku, when the front door slammed in. Both men jumped to their feet and watched Goten storm into the house. He looked haggard and pissed. He slammed the door shut with his boot and came into the room to drop into a chair.

"Where have you been?" Goku ask his son.

"To hell and back." he answered sarcastically.

"We were going to get a search party together to look for you when Trunks came home without you."

"That would have been nice."

"What happened?"

"She lied to me again is what happened. They were right outside the entrance, and when you left they came in. I turned to see them and ......The BITCH BIT ME AGAIN!!! One of these days I'll work up an immunity to her venom and it won't work on me. What will she do then?" he ask. Trunks shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I suppose I'll have to wait for her to find me." Trunks sighed. "If she wants to." he added after a moment.

"Women! They never can make up their minds." Goten grouched.

"At least you made it home in time. The triple moons will be full soon." Goku told both of them as he looked out the window.

***********************************

Zantha sat on a stone bench next to RepSarah and Kyle at the table of councilors. She hadn't been allowed to speak but she listened intently to the argument that raged around her. Kyle and RepSarah, along with a few others, argued that if Kyle and Zantha were allowed to choose and keep saiyan mates it could help bring about a peace treaty between the two warring factors. White Fang led the others in the debate against it. He didn't want peace, he wanted their planet back, and wouldn't' stop till they were all gone.

"What about those insiders put into the cities that have saiyan and human mates and children already?" ask one councilor. "Those children are half of us and half of them. Eventually they'll be our future. What then? Will you shun them?"

"We're not asking that everyone do the same, we're only asking for the right to choose our mates ourselves weather they're saiyans or anything else. Clan law at the moment prohibits interracial coupling, but look at our clans now. We're united in peace and working together as one. Look at all we've accomplished and learned working as one. This can be done with the humans as well. This war can't go on forever, but peace has to start somewhere. It will come about somehow, why not let it start here. We can begin rebuilding and raising our children in peace, but you have to make the effort to bring it about first." RepSarah fell silent and looked around the council table. Zantha held her breath and waited for their comments. She saw Isaru reach over to cover RepSarah's hand and give her a smile of encouragement.

"Lets take a Vote." said one councilor. The bag bearer came forward to retrieve their votes. Each councilor had two stones, one white and one black. White was for and Black was against. If no stone was put in then that councilor remained undecided. Out of 21 stones 12 were dropped in and dumped out of the bag. Eight white and four black. Zantha gave a sigh of relief.

"It is here by decided that until a unanimous decision can be made, those wanting and willing to take mates of a different race are granted the permission on the basis of a majority vote." the bearer announced. 

*****************************

Trunks tossed and turned in the bed. He was restless. He couldn't sleep, and couldn't eat. He hadn't seen Zantha in weeks. Not since the jail break. He reached under his pillow to pull out the small forget-me-not from Zantha. It had dried and was almost unrecognizable but he kept it anyway. He wanted to throw it away and to get away from everything that reminded him of her, but he couldn't bare to part with them yet. He still wanted her after she'd proven she didn't have what it took to come back and be his mate. She had run away from him. Bra had said that she had known he'd come after her and decided to run. It still hurt though. He hurt and he hoped she was in just as much pain as he was. It was worse than that this evening though. There were fool moons tonight and the planets natural three moons were all up high in the night making it impossible to keep out of its light. He had stood at his balcony window for several hours this evening and he felt an immense energy emanating throughout his body. It was almost unbearable to stay put in his bed. His newly grown tail was wrapped tightly around his waist. It was almost a heightened senses experience. He could hear the slight breeze outside his window and the brush of leaves as they swayed. 

There was a swooshing sound and then the scrape of the balcony doors opening. Trunks lay completely still his back to the window. He had a feeling he knew who it was, but he didn't trust himself.

"Trunks?" she whispered to his back. "I know you're awake."

"Why did you come back?" he whispered to her.

"I had to." she answered haltingly.

"What took you so long?" he demanded.

"I was scared." her voice was very quiet and Trunks could barely hear her. Scared? Of him? She'd better have a better excuse for putting him through so much agony.

"Do I scare you?"

"No."

"Then why did you run from me?" he never did particularly get that. She had no reason to run from her. He'd covered for her enough that she knew she didn't have anything to fear from him. Except his lust maybe, but he knew she wanted him too.

"I was afraid of what would happen to me if I came back. What would things be like between us? How would we be able to be together?"

"You don't trust me to take care of you?"

"I needed time to make up my own mind about us. I didn't want you to just carry me off. I needed the time to figure things out for myself."

"Well I guess all this time had done me good as well. I've sorted out a few things for myself. You shouldn't be here." he told her, slightly looking over his shoulder. "I won't be able to keep them from you."he lied. Did she believe him? The moon light was streaking in behind her and all he could see was her silhouette. Trunks closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What a mistake. He could smell her scent on the breeze blowing in the doorway. What had taken her so long to decide she wanted him? "You should really leave now, Zantha."

************************* 

Zantha nodded to his back and turned to go. She crouched on the railing turning to look back one last time and then jumped. Her wings spread wide catching the breeze and she glided higher over the house tops. She was about to land when a heavy weight crashed down upon her. She struggled for a few minutes, then heard his voice.

"Surrender to me, Zantha." Trunks whispered in her ear. When she quit fighting he stopped and turning her around pulled her up against his bare chest. His hair was swaying in the breeze across his face and then she felt his tail curl about her waist, holding her captive. Trunks glanced at her and took off again. When he landed he walked forward a few feet then dropped her into the pool of water. Warm water rushed over her head for a moment before she found her footing and came up stuttering.

"I've dreamed of seeing you like this again for months." he told her sliding into the water with her. Zantha started to back away, but Trunks grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward. "It's too late for that, Zantha. I won't let you run away this time. You're _mine_." he growled.

"What about our people? Can you trust me?" Zantha was tiered of fighting her feelings for this proud saiyan, but there was no other choice. Their people were still enemies.

"It doesn't have to be that way Zantha. We can show them peace can be between our people. We just have to show them how to do it first. The first steps are always the hardest, but it can get better. You'll have to learn to trust me as well." he said running his fingers through her mane of red-gold hair. Zantha leaned back her head, craving his touch.

"There's no such thing as peace between our people." a snarl came from behind him a second before three sets of paws hauled him away from Zantha.

"No!" Zantha screamed at White Fang. "You said you wouldn't harm him. You said it was my choice!"

"I lied! I can't believe you still want him after he turned you over to those monsters in the first place. "Did you learn nothing? If you went others would soon follow too. Like your brother. I refuse to let this happen! You're all traitors to your people. You're a weakling Zantha. I have to have an example, and I'm starting with him." In the distance she heard a terrible roar and looked up in shock. Surely they wouldn't kill him, couldn't kill him. Kyle slackened his hold on her, and the moment he did she ripped her body from his grasp and ran for the sound.

************************* 

Trunks didn't fight them at first. He was too intent on the conversation going on behind him, but when they got too far away for him to hear, Trunks fought loose. He only got to the middle of a clearing before they'd caught up. They wrestled him to the ground and turned him on his back. They hit him several times not noticing he wasn't fighting back. Trunks stared right at the largest of the full moons, feeling it's effects already. He leaned his head back and roared as the change began taking place. They quickly let him go and stepped back in awe as he shifted into a huge ware monkey right in front of them. Trunks fought for control, knowing it would be easy to lose his mind in this form. He lashed out at the animals around him, severely injuring one. The small body crumpled to the ground. He was losing it, he could feel the animal instinct beginning to take over and cloud his mind.

"Trunks!" he could hear someone calling his name from far away. He glanced around him, and coming through the far side of trees was Zantha. Trunks began to fight back harder, and knew he'd won when the fire died down and a calm took its place. His fur lightened to a bright gold and then he could feel the transformation into his ss4 form begin. The minute he shrank in size the remaining two attacked but were no match for him. He threw a ki ball in the chest of one. When he threw it back it exploded at Trunks' feet and threw him. 

************************* 

Zantha stared at the huge golden monkey in the clearing. It looked absolutely ferocious. She didn't understand why her people would attack an animal. And where was Trunks? There was no sign of him anywhere. He must have escaped. Then all of a sudden the golden ape started changing again. Zantha's mouth fell open as she caught a glance at the now ware monkey's lavender hair blowing in the breeze. Trunks? But he was covered in thick light brown fur everywhere except his muscled chest remained bare. Zantha watched him throw a ki ball at one of his attackers. It crashed into the man's chest, and threw him to the ground. A moment later he got back up and sent it back. It crashed near Trunks, and she screamed as she watched him flying through the air. He hit the ground hard and didn't get back up. 

Zantha ran for his body across the clearing. She didn't notice the ki fast approaching them in the sky. She knelt by his side, grabbing his shoulders and turning him over. She gasp as she saw the animalistic canines in his mouth and the slightly strange shape of his eyes. She ran her hands through his lavender hair, looking for any bloody places. Her fingers brushed the high pointy ears, and she stared at them as she pushed his hair back behind them. She was bewildered with what she saw. Her mind screamed that this wasn't, couldn't be Trunks, but her heart said it was. If she'd thought he was something to behold before, it was nothing like how he looked now. He was breathtaking to her. He didn't look so much like a human now, but more like herself, tail and all. Tail? That's right! She hadn't noticed it before, but he'd had one earlier, before he changed, this evening. 

She reached out to caress it now, and his eyes flew open. Zantha stared at him a moment, her breath catching in her throat. Those beautiful blue eyes hadn't changed any. They may have become a little more hypnotic if that was possible, but other than that they were the same. Zantha reached up to touch his face and gasped when he licked the palm of her hand. Hands suddenly grasp Zantha and wenched her away. She was tossed to Goku as Vegeta knelt down to his son. She watched him nod his head in satisfaction and helped him up. Goku smiled and told the two, "Ss4, impressive! Nice to know you've joined the group, Trunks. I think he looks good in a tail don't you Zantha?"

Trunks grinned and came toward them, his tail whipping back and forth. His eyes were intent upon her, and when he reached her, he grabbed her chin and brought it up so her face was a scant inch away and told her, "We have unfinished business you and I." Then he took her lips in a possessive kiss right there in front of Vegeta with Goku, who was still holding her. Goku released her and Trunks' tail whipped around her to pull her body closer. He didn't stay like that for long though. When he brought his head up to look around, he gave a brief nod as if what he saw was acceptable, then took off in the air.

Goku and Vegeta watched the pair disappear. Vegeta gave a weary sigh. "A fathers work is never done, Goku."

"I know. Do you think we should have told him Bra was missing again?"

"I don't think it would matter at the moment. He has some business that needs to be tended to first. Something he's put off for too long."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go get my daughter. I'll accept her choice of mate, I suppose, but I'll be damned if he's going to sneak her out of the house to make me. I suppose you had best get back to your family now."

"That would probably be wise. If Sarah hadn't warned us about the attack we would have been totally unprepared."

"I know. Too bad Goten going to let her walk away. She would have fit into your family perfectly, I believe, Kakarrott."

"I think your just angry because you have two native in-laws and I don't."

"I think your jealous I have two native in-laws for relatives."

"Give him time to come around, Vegeta. I haven't counted Sarah out of the picture just yet. My son will reason sooner or later."

"Let's hope it's sooner rather than later. Tell my wife I will endeavor to be back by sunrise if that's possible with our daughter."

"See you then my friend." Goku called after Vegeta's departing form. "See you then."

***************************The End************************* Dear readers you've come to the end of the first story in the Mkyi series. I hope you enjoyed the adventure and return for a second helping. The second story belongs to Kyle and Bra, and hopefully will be more entertaining than Trunks and Zantha. I really enjoyed my time with each character and see never ending possibilities with the Mkyi friends. I want to thank my little sister, who without her help and encouragement I never would have began writing again. I also would like to thank Arishia-Chan for taking a chance and letting me use her character Ally in my first attempt at writing in "Return to Me." 


End file.
